


Dance Macabre

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual mpreg, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Organized Crime, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Violence, Yakuza, bad ass yuuri, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Another gold medal and world championship had been added to his resume, and yet, Viktor felt no more accomplished than he had when he had slipped on his first pair of skates. He was tired and out of surprises. That was until he found himself in the bed of an Omega sponsor named Katsuki Yuuri - a member of the Yakuza. It was crazy. Insane how quickly Viktor found himself falling for a murderer. It didn't matter that he was a criminal. Viktor found himself wanting and quickly agreeing to skate one last season to try and claim the devil's hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your eyes do not deceive you. This looks a lot like Sweet Pandemonium. That's because it is - or rather - is the SP that originally was supposed to happen. If you've followed my other works or seen me discuss it on my ex-Tumblr, you know that SP became something I had not really wanted. I let myself be influenced by others and SP turned into a story I no longer liked. 
> 
> Well, this is the original. What it was always supposed to be. I've had this written for ages and thought I'd never do anything with it, but I'm going to. When I decided to continue HG I made the decision to pull this back out, too. I'm going to write what I always had wanted to write. It's dark, but it's consensual. A forbidden love that Viktor will do anything for.
> 
> If you read SP, I hope you can still enjoy this. If you are new - then I hope you can enjoy it too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor let out a heavy sigh as his fingertips touched the cool glass of the champagne flute and he brought it to his lips to take a large gulp. Another gold medal and world championship had been added to his resume, and yet, Viktor felt no more accomplished than he had when he had slipped on his first pair of skates. He was tired. Tired of having the weight of the world on his shoulders, tired of the pressures to always surprise his audience and stay inspired, tired of having to wine and dine sponsors and judges who cared nothing about Viktor Nikiforov the person and only Viktor Nikiforov the five time world champion and Olympic medalist.

 

 Being Viktor Nikiforov was exhausting and Viktor didn’t want to be him anymore.

 

“The banquet just started and already you look like you’d rather be anywhere else in the world. A little early for that, don’t you think?”

 

Pausing with an h'orderve halfway to his mouth Viktor shifted his eyes to the speaker who had just joined him. A local, clearly Japanese, with slicked back black hair and beautiful cinnamon eyes. The suit he wore was obviously designer and perfectly tailored to his slim waist. That tie was terrible, though. Who let him pick that out? He was far too young to be an ISU official and was not a competitor. Who, then? “Maybe not anywhere, but I could certainly think of at least a hundred places I’d rather be.”

 

“Only a hundred?” His lips drew up into a smirk and he tilted his head back exposing his neck in a long, slender line.

 

Viktor swallowed hard. It was a distinctly Omega move, but this man emitted a strong Alpha aura. Strange. What was he? Too bad it was considered rude to ask, especially in Japanese culture. “I-I’m sorry I don’t believe we’ve met?”

 

“No,” he agreed, holding out a hand. “Katsuki Yuuri. I sponsored some of the recent renovations to the stadium.”

 

Taking the proffered hand, Viktor shook it firmly. A sponsor, then....he still looked far too young to have that sort of money. An inheritance, perhaps? “Are you a fan of figure skating, then, Katsuki-san?”

 

“Just Yuuri, please,” Yuuri corrected. “And I am a fan of you, Viktor.”

 

Viktor almost choked on the h’orderve he had finally pulled off the toothpick into his mouth. There were likely many in the room at this moment that felt that way, but none of them would likely be so forward about it. “Well, you and all two million of my Instagram followers.”

 

“No, they are a fan of the Viktor who skates,” Yuuri corrected, locking eyes with Viktor and taking a small sip of his champagne, “Not the Viktor who is an avid poodle lover and enjoys poetry and the opera.”

 

Blinking in surprise Viktor disposed of his now bare toothpick. “Do you like dogs, Yuuri?”

 

“Of course,” he smiled gently. “I have a poodle of my own. He is much smaller than Makkachin, though. Do you have any pictures of your dog with you? I’ve only ever seen the few in magazines and those are all so...posed.”

 

Here Viktor stood, in a room full of people who were only interested in what his plans were for the next season, and yet he had somehow drawn the attention of someone who was only interested in seeing photos of his dog. How quickly Viktor’s face changed from a gloomy frown to a dazzling grin. “Yes! I have hundreds!” Pulling out his phone he began scrolling through some of his favorites. “She’s getting older, but she still has a lot of energy. I think she looks the cutest when she sleeps, though. You said you have a poodle? Do you have photos?”

 

Yuuri reached into a pocket and pulled out his own phone which sported a case with tiny blue poodles all over it. How cute! “His name is...well, it’s Viktor, but we just call him Vikchan. He’s getting a little old, too. I got him not long after you got Makkachin.”

 

_Oh my god, he named his dog after me!_ “Oh, how cute! I am truly honored that something so adorable would share my name.” Viktor beamed, cooing at a photo of a toy poodle. “Do you think he and Makkachin would be friends?”

 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri chuckled, “but maybe we’ll find out one day.”

 

Viktor felt himself blush at the underlying hint of the comment and he winked. “Is this your way of flirting with me, Yuuri?”

 

This time, Yuuri blushed and averted his gaze. “I don’t know. Is it working?”

 

“Well,” Viktor laughed, “I think the fact I have yet to entertain the company of anyone else in this room should speak for itself. It’s nice, sometimes, to talk about something other than skating.”

 

“I do imagine it gets boring for you,” Yuuri hummed in agreement. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your skating, Viktor, but your technical perfection on the ice is not what makes you interesting to me.”

 

Curious...Viktor set down his glass and squared his shoulders towards Yuuri. “And what does make me interesting to you, Yuuri?”

 

Mimicking Viktor’s actions, Yuuri placed a hand just shy of Viktor’s, their fingertips briefly brushing up against one another. “It’s the way you can communicate emotion so...completely...through your movements. Your performance yesterday was far from your most technically proficient, yet it was certainly the most beautiful I’ve ever seen. I could feel the sorrow and longing in your dance that so perfectly matched the emotion of the aria. It took my breath away.”

 

Viktor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, his eyes locked on Yuuri’s, completely drowning in the brown pools. He should have felt offended, being told that it wasn’t technical perfection, but instead he felt thankful. Thankful that someone had seen how he had been hurting - that someone had looked past the record setting performance for what it truly was.

 

“Tell me, Viktor,” Yuuri laid his hand on top of his and took a step forward. “What is it you’re longing for?”

 

With a furious rhythm Viktor felt his heart beating in his chest and the blood rushing to his ears. Yuuri was several inches shorter than him, but Viktor felt like he was being completely overshadowed in that moment. “Life,” Viktor breathed out in a whisper where only Yuuri could hear. God, why did this man smell so amazing right now? With a boost of confidence he entwined his fingers with Yuuri’s on the table. “Love.”

 

Yuuri leaned up, standing on his toes, so that Viktor’s nose was hovering over his gland with a tilt. “Would you like to get out of here, Viktor?”

 

Closing his eyes, Viktor breathed in deeply - cherry blossoms in full bloom and and the salt of the sea. Omega. It surprised him, and yet it didn’t. A hot tingle danced from his fingertips to his chest and down to his toes. Viktor had always been one who had a firm leash on his Alpha, never submitting to his desires or urges and certainly never allowing Omegas to have such a large effect on him when working in an industry built by them. But Yuuri had woken his Alpha, and his Alpha wanted.

 

“Yes,” Viktor breathed, and he allowed himself to be tugged along behind Yuuri as they weaved between the crowd. No one tried to stop them, and little people even took notice of their departure for which he was incredibly thankful for. Viktor didn’t want to be stopped or interrupted. He couldn’t wait to be alone with this intoxicating Omega.

 

The moment they were alone in the elevator their lips collided, Yuuri knocking his back into the wall and wedging a knee between the Alpha’s legs. Mouths opened in welcome invitation and tongues licked across slick teeth. Yuuri bit down on Viktor’s lower lip and tugged, brown eyes meeting his under dark eyelashes. The way he pulled back and then let loose with a lick of his lips had Viktor immediately hard beneath his slacks.

 

Yuuri slipped a hand around Viktor’s tie and yanked hard, lips hovering right over the other man’s. “Do you want me, Viktor?”

 

Oh god. Viktor was pretty sure he was in love. “Yes.”

 

“Does your Alpha,” he cupped a firm hand around Viktor’s hardened cock, “Want me?”

 

“Yes!” He squeaked, jumping from the sudden touch. Viktor was fairly certain he had never wanted anything more in his life.

 

The door to the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Yuuri smirked and slowly started to backup and off, tugging Viktor along by his tie. “Well, then, you’re just in luck, because you can have me.”

 

Viktor didn’t want to wait to get into the room. He was slamming Yuuri into the wall, lifting his smaller frame so that they were even and crushing their lips together. Yuuri immediately wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s hips and ground against him with perfect precision.

 

“Room 4-415,” Yuuri breathed in between kisses, fingers tangling in silver locks.

 

Somehow, Viktor managed to stumble down the hall without dropping Yuuri and keeping his mouth latched on sweet and tangy skin. There were a few instances where he had to stop and readjust, Viktor making sure to brush himself up against Yuuri in the process. When they finally reached the appropriate room Yuuri tilted back his head and let out a pleasant sigh, bearing his neck for Viktor to see. The flesh was smooth and unmarred - the gland showing no signs of ever having been marked. That made him want even more.

 

“Are you going to let me down or are you going to search my pants for the key?” Yuuri asked, lowering his chin and smoothing his hands from Viktor’s neck to his broad shoulders.

 

Viktor licked his lips, but slowly lowered Yuuri to the floor. “I might get distracted by other things I find in your pants if I did that.”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri purred, pulling out the white card key, flashing it against the lock, and opening it with a hand behind his back. “Maybe I’d like that.”

 

“God, Yuuri, you are amazing,” Viktor spoke in awe, following him into the room as the door was pushed open. Kicking the door shut behind him he latched a hand onto Yuuri’s neck and started kissing him again. His hand brushed the collar aside and he paused as his eyes caught a glimpse of dark ink exposed as the cloth was pushed away. A red flag suddenly started waving furiously in the back of his mind. He paused. “Is that...just for show, or?”

 

Frowning, Yuuri took a step back and the air seemed to change around them. “Would my answer change things? Would it make you no longer want this? Want me?”

 

The smart thing would have been to say that of course it mattered. The smart thing would have to demanded an answer. The smart thing would have been to walk away right then and there. Yakov always did love to complain that Viktor never used his head. Viktor responded by closing the gap between them and pushing Yuuri back onto the mattress. It didn’t matter. Not now.

 

A sigh of relief left Yuuri’s lips and his legs parted in invitation. Viktor slotted himself right between them and found Yuuri’s mouth once more. He had never tasted anything like this and he never wanted to go without it again. It didn’t matter that with every layer of clothing he removed he exposed more intricate ink that seemed to cover the Omega from head to toe.  
  
“Beautiful,” Viktor breathed when he finally got Yuuri out of all of his clothing. Thick thighs and plump ass. A slight pudge in the stomach that Viktor wanted to bury his face in. A face to die for and a canvas of masterful art.

 

Yuuri’s hands slipped beneath Viktor’s dress shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. “I’m not. Not like you.”

Viktor helped pull the shirt the rest of the way off and discarded it somewhere on the floor before leaning in and touching their foreheads together. “I don’t want you to be like me.”

 

With gentle hands Yuuri moved to cradle Viktor’s face, fingers brushing away silver strands as they did so. They stayed like that, blue meeting brown. Viktor felt like his very soul was being sucked away. How could someone he had just met make him feel like this? He wanted to give everything to Yuuri right then.  
  
“You gonna get out of your pants or what?” Yuuri finally asked with a smirk. Laughing, Viktor pulled away and got off the bed just long enough to pull down his pants. Yuuri’s smirk grew wider as he turned on his side and raised an eyebrow. “Nice thong.”

 

Viktor winked as he tossed that aside, his long and thick Alpha cock standing proudly now that it was freed. “I’m European and gay, what can I say?” He crawled back onto the bed and ontop of Yuuri only to find them immediately flipped and the Omega’s lips sucking the skin beneath his ear. Viktor’s hands slid down his small waist and down to his ass giving it a squeeze. His fingers found themselves coated in slick. “Fuck,” he breathed. He hadn’t had this in so long.

 

Sitting up Yuuri sat down in Viktor’s lap, the Alpha’s cock slotted perfectly between his asscheeks, and started to grind back and forth. They both groaned and eyes fluttered closed. “Just this alone feels so good, Viktor.”

 

Viktor let his eyes open again and took a mental image of Yuuri on top of him like this. Beautiful was not a good enough word. “If it feels like this now, I don’t know if I can handle being inside of you.”

 

Yuuri stopped his grinding and pulled Viktor into another long and heated kiss. “And who said I’d let you put your dick inside me on the first go?”

 

Viktor didn’t have time to protest as Yuuri started to grind his hips right up against Viktor’s, their cocks rubbing against each other lubed by the Omega’s slick. A mixture of a whimper and a growl left him and he bucked his hips up desperate for more friction. “Yuuri, please-,” he breathed.

 

“Shh,” Yuuri hushed before sucking hard on Viktor’s mating gland causing him to wail and thrash beneath him. Hand reaching between them he grabbed hold of both of their cocks and began to stroke.

 

Viktor was seeing white almost immediately, orgasm ripping through him with such force he saw literal stars in his eyes. Panting heavily, Viktor tried to process what had just happened as color started to return to his vision. Yuuri was still grinding against him, his own cock remaining hard against Viktor’s softening one. Finding his strength Viktor flipped them over again, almost finding the edge of the bed, and batted Yuuri’s hand away to take his length into his own hand. Yuuri hissed and arched his back so beautifully that Viktor thought he might blow another load despite his lack of hardness. Slipping his free hand between Yuuri’s legs he breached his entrance with a single finger. This time Yuuri shouted and spread his legs so wide Viktor knew he must have been a dancer or athlete at some point. When Viktor slid another finger in Yuuri came with a cry.

 

Viktor sat back on his heels, a wet hand gripping Yuuri’s thigh for support, and watched with lustful eyes as Yuuri’s chest rose and fell with heavy shudders. All they had done was rutted up against one another, but it had been the most intimate act of Viktor’s life. He wanted more. So he took more.

 

Draping his body over Yuuri’s he buried his nose against the Omega’s gland and then sucked hard just as had been done to him. His cock twitched when the room filled with pheromones and Yuuri writhed beneath him, head tilting to the side in full submission. Viktor wanted to bite down right then and stake his claim. If Yuuri hadn’t suddenly tugged at his hair and brought him to his senses, he might have.

Eventually, their heated kisses slowed and the events of the past few days hit Viktor with exhaustion. Collapsing to the bed Viktor rolled onto his back next to Yuuri and listened to his own heart in his ears. Yuuri curled up into him throwing a leg over his own and pillowing his head against the Alpha’s chest. Despite the drying cum and slick creating a stickiness between them, Viktor imagined he could stay like this forever.  
  
After their breaths quieted and their movements stilled, Yuuri finally spoke. “They aren’t for show.”

Viktor tilted his head down to look at Yuuri questioningly.

 

“The tattoos,” Yuuri clarified. “They aren’t for show. At least...not just for that.”

 

Viktor’s jaw tightened at the realization of where this was going. Yuuri was confessing to being Yakuza, or at least affiliated with them. “So...should I be worried you are here to kill me?”

 

Yuuri smiled against Viktor’s skin and any tension in Viktor just melted away.  “After that mind blowing sex? No way.”

 

The Alpha returned the smile. “A kidnapping, then?”

 

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Yuuri confessed, fingers gently stroking the taught skin across Viktor’s ribs. “How much could I get for you, do you think?”

 

Laying his head back against the pillow he hummed in playful thought. “Hard to tell. I have won five world titles now, but I’m also old and likely don’t have much left in me. And maybe I’d like to be kidnapped. Get away from the expectations and pressure.”

 

Yuuri lifted his head and rested his chin on his forearm so that he could better make eye contact with Viktor. “There was talk about your retirement after this season. Are you going to retire?”

 

Sighing, Viktor found himself wrapping an arm around Yuuri and trailing fingers up and down his back, occasionally tracing the outlines of the dragon painted there. “I love the ice. I don’t want to leave it.”

 

“But?” Yuuri urged.

 

“But...I feel lost,” he went on. “I’ve lost inspiration. Lost the ability to keep my audience surprised.”

Yuuri smiled sadly at him. “I know what it feels like. To feel lost.”

 

The idea of Yuuri being Yakuza no longer scared Viktor. Well, ok, it still sort of scared him, but it was overcome by something more powerful: curiosity. Carefully moving Yuuri off of him he rolled onto his side so that they were looking straight into each other’s eyes. “How did you get here, Yuuri? You’re so young, but it’s obvious you hold power and status. Or at least a lot of money. Why did you get here? I want to know everything about you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why? There’s nothing special about me. Don’t I scare you?”

 

Viktor huffed in amusement. “I’ll admit, at first it might have thrown me off to think that I was being seduced to my death by a member of the mafia, but...you’re the first person to see me for me. The way you spoke about my skating at the banquet tonight. It was real. You weren’t just trying to win my favor or fluff my feathers. Why are you interested in me? The real answer?”

 

Yuuri stayed where he was, but he lowered his gaze to the white hotel sheets. “My family are Yakuza. It’s in my blood. My parents run an onsen that is used for clan gatherings. It’s a safe haven for them. I’ve always known this life, but there was not much expected of me. I have an older sister who is an Alpha. She would take over. I was an Omega, so I would just marry and not be a part of important business. Because of that, I was allowed a lot of freedom to do what I wanted. So...I skated.”

 

A small gasp left Viktor’s lips. Yuuri had been a skater. Of course! “Were you any good?” He winked, trying to get Yuuri to smile again.  
  
He succeeded, Yuuri shoving Viktor with a shoulder. “I won a few gold medals here and there.”

 

A thought hit Viktor and he rolled over to grab his phone from the nightstand. He typed Yuuri’s name into the search bar and hundreds of photos from the Junior circuit showed up. It was a younger and thinner Yuuri whose hair was a wild mess in his eyes. An absolutely adorable Yuuri in sparkling blue outfits dancing on the ice. He had been good. Very good. “Yuuri! You’re so cute! You won the Junior Grand Prix! Why…?” He had stopped. Quit for some reason when he could have been good. Great. “Why did you stop?”

 

When Viktor looked over Yuuri had sat up and turned his back. “Maybe...another time.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Viktor quickly apologized, picking up on the uncomfortable air around the Omega. “I didn’t mean to pry.” Of course. Of course any reason that would have made a promising skater quit would be terrible.

 

Yuuri smiled at him over his shoulder, but Viktor could see right through it. See through to the hurt. Viktor knew that smile all too well. “We should take a shower. I’d prefer not to sleep covered in cum and slick. Will you join me?”

 

“Yes,” Viktor answered. To the end of the Earth.

 

The bathroom and shower were huge, Yuuri clearly having one of the master suites in the hotel. They both fit easily under the warm spray and Viktor quickly found himself entranced by the way the water ran down Yuuri’s skin. An overwhelming urge came over him to protect and he pulled Yuuri’s back against his chest, arms wrapping around him. Yuuri’s hands came up to gently wrap around Viktor’s forearms and he rested his head back on his shoulder.

 

“I want to see you again,” Viktor said. It was crazy. He sounded ludicrous. Falling so fast and hard like a seduced fool for a man that...that was a criminal. Things like this happened in stories - True Mates they were called - but this wasn’t a story. This was real life. Things like this didn’t happen.

 

Yuuri tensed in his arms. “You should think about that very carefully. I’m no good for you, Viktor.”

 

“No,” Viktor agreed, having just had those thoughts himself, “Probably not, but that’s what makes you so perfect for me. Please, Yuuri. I’ll be back in Japan for an ice show this summer. We can see each other again. Get to know one another.” This was crazy. How could he be saying this?

 

“And then what?” Yuuri asked. “You go back to Russia while I stay here?”

 

Viktor squeezed. “I don’t have to go back to Russia.”

 

Yuuri turned around in Viktor’s arms, hands resting flat against his firm chest while he looked straight into the Alpha’s eyes. “We’ve only known each other a few hours, Viktor. You can’t make a decision like that so spontaneously. Impulsively. You don’t,” he paused, gathering his words, “You don’t know me.”

 

Of course he could make such an impulsive decision. He’d been doing it all his life. Worked out so far, hadn’t it? Sure, he’d never felt his heart leap out of his chest for an organized crime member, but hey! He loved to surprise people right?

 

“Visit me this summer,” Yuuri instructed after a moment of silence. “And then skate for me. One last year. One more world title. If you cannot find your inspiration elsewhere, then find it in me.”

 

Viktor’s mouth parted and water started to creep in. It was an ultimatum, but one he was suddenly excited for.

 

“If through that year you still feel the same, if you still want me after you learn everything about me...then you can have me,” Yuuri promised.

 

His heart was doing somersaults in his chest. Yuuri could be his Omega. His mate. But Viktor could see the doubt in Yuuri’s eyes. The self-depreciation. Did he not think Viktor would do as he asked? Or that he would, but decide Yuuri not worth his time? A fire lit inside him and he grabbed Yuuri’s hands in his. “I will skate next season and I will prove to you that I deserve you.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes were wide and almost fearful making him look far more vulnerable than the tattoos alone would allow you to think. “W-what? V-Viktor, how can you say such things? You have no idea who I am. The things I’ve done. The things I will do. These things you are feeling - they can’t be real. I’m sorry, my Omega pheromones must be out of control, I didn’t mean to seduce you like this,” he apologized, pulling away from Viktor and reaching to turn off the water.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor let out forcefully with a hint of his Alpha voice. Just enough to prove that he was in control and that the only thing seducing him was his love at first sight. “Maybe you are right. Maybe this is just lust, feelings driven by my Alpha after having been so lonely for so long. But maybe it’s not. Maybe it is real. I want to find out. With you. You are the one that sought me out at the banquet. You are the one that came to me, aren’t you? Did you really just want a one night stand?” Viktor had had his fair share of those - though not as many as the internet would have you believe -  and none of them had ever felt like this.

 

The Omega looked flighty. Like he was ready to bolt out of his own room never for Viktor to see again. “No. That’s not what I wanted, but I...I didn’t expect this. Not really. I didn’t approach you tonight in hopes of sleeping with you at all. I only wanted to talk to you. I had looked up to you for so long as a skater, but I let those feelings take over too much. Sometimes I...become a different person. I become confident where I’m normally shy and I go after the things I really want. I really wanted you, but once I had you and that confidence vanished I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t know what to do. No one has ever said the things you have to me.”

 

They were all fools, then. Maybe if they had said those things, Yuuri wouldn’t have gone down the path he did. Well, Viktor couldn’t make assumptions. He didn’t know Yuuri’s story. Yet. Reaching for Yuuri’s face he pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. They stayed like that until the water turned cold, bodies dancing with one another as they continued to kiss, suck, and bite across skin. Yuuri’s dark ink hid the marks, but Viktor’s stood out bright against his porcelain skin.  
  
Yuuri looked soft in his thick white robe once they stepped out, hair light and fluffy without the gel holding it back. It reminded Viktor of the photos he’d see on his phone. Then there were the glasses he had put on making him look like anything but a gang member. God, his heart was melting fast. “Yuuri, can I stay the night?”

 

“You should go.”

 

Viktor blinked trying to process what Yuuri had just said since they’d spoken at the same time. Yuuri had told him to leave. He couldn’t even say anything to that.

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri spoke instead, back turned to Viktor. “I am just wondering if it will hurt less for you to leave now instead of the morning.”

 

Viktor stepped forward into Yuuri’s space but didn't touch him. “You still think I’m lying. That I don’t mean what I say.”

 

“Can you blame me? This is crazy,” Yuuri almost laughed as he turned back around. “You are the best skater to ever step out onto the ice, and somehow you want to court an Omega you just met. An Omega that has killed and will likely kill again. I’m not sure I understand how you want that in your life.”

 

Honestly, Viktor wanted to laugh, because he didn’t have the first clue either, but he didn’t want to scare Yuuri with that response. “I don’t understand it either, I just know that this is how I feel. I don’t seem to care that you are Yakuza. I don’t seem to care what you’ve done. Maybe that will change as I learn more about you. Maybe I will find this a mistake, but I want to find that out for sure. Leave no doubts. You already think I will not want you, so what’s the worst that can happen? What you already think will happen?”

 

Yuuri smiled sadly and rubbed at his temple. “Ah...you make me sound like the crazy one!”

 

“You are!” Viktor grinned. “We both are!”

 

With a roll of his eyes - and was that sass? - Yuuri started to tear the sheets off the bed. “Make yourself useful and call room service, then. I’m not sleeping where we had sex.”  
  
Oh! He’d won! Aha! Flashing Yuuri his heart-shaped smile he picked up the phone and shamelessly called the front desk for a fresh pair of sheets. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it and he’d be sure to leave a tip. Yuuri also made him hand the dirty sheets to the worker that knocked on the door, which Viktor didn’t mind doing either. He turned them inside out and folded them just right with a wad of yen on top. The Beta who had answered didn’t even blink at it, used to such calls in the middle of the night. Together they put on the new set of sheets.

 

Yuuri had changed into a soft tee and pajama pants making Viktor wonder what he should do. He didn’t have any clothes other than his discarded suit. Would sleeping naked bother Yuuri? Viktor preferred to sleep nude as it was. “You don’t mind if I’m naked, do you?”

 

“Did I mind an hour ago?” Yuuri asked, throwing back the comforter and setting aside his glasses.

 

Viktor smirked. “Well, in that case, you should get naked, too.”

 

Yuuri didn’t share his enthusiasm, it seemed, as he crawled into the bed appearing small. “I don’t like to sleep without clothes. It’s...an Omega thing.”

 

Oh, like nesting? That made sense. Viktor wanted to ask more questions, but decided not to pry. As little as he had learned, he did know that there were several things Yuuri didn’t want to talk about just yet. Turning off the light next to his side he climbed in next to Yuuri and turned to face him. In the last few hours, Yuuri had gone through so many...evolutions. From the strong, confident Omega at the banquet, to the bold yet vulnerable one in the bed, to this soft and quiet man next to him.

 

The exhaustion from the last few days hit hard now that he was in fresh sheets on the soft mattress. A million questions were still running through his head and he wanted to cherish every last second he had with Yuuri, but he found his eyes quickly closing and the world going dark around him. The last thing he remembered before it all faded was a gentle touch against his cheek.

 

Viktor wasn’t usually one to remember his dreams, and even now it wasn’t a dream, but it was like an out-of-body experience all night. Recent studies were emerging with speculation that the secondary gender had the ability to be a second entity - with it’s own personality - but this was the first time in his entire 27 years that Viktor had ever felt that possibility. All night his Alpha stirred, desperately reaching out for Yuuri and forcing Viktor to move closer in his sleep.

 

When he finally did start to stir it was because Alpha was so upset. Omega was no longer there. With a quiet moan Viktor found himself coming to, the bed empty but Yuuri’s voice soft somewhere else in the room. Soft light was coming through the windows casting an ethereal glow on the Omega who was on the phone chatting quickly but quietly in Japanese. Not wanting to disturb him, Viktor rolled over and found his own phone. Ten missed calls from Yakov. Oops.The phone suddenly started vibrating with another incoming call from his coach. Sighing heavily, Viktor put on his mask and answered with a smile.

“Yakov! I’m late as usual, sorr-”

 

_“Where the hell have you been!?”_ Yakov’s voice raged through the receiver. _“You leave the banquet early without a word and no one sees you the entire rest of the night? You aren’t in your room for Christ’s sake! I thought you were dead!”_

 

Viktor found himself smirking. “Aw, Yakov, you were concerned!”

 

_“Five minutes, Vitya! Get down here, now!”_

 

“Fine, fine, I’m coming,” Viktor groaned, hanging up before Yakov could yell again. Yuuri was off the phone smiling at him when he looked over. “Looks like I have to go. You’ll give me your number before, right?”

 

Yuuri’s fingers danced across his phone’s screen before handing it to Viktor. “Put your number in. You can text yourself.”

 

Viktor happily put his name in as ‘Vitya’ and sent a text to himself so he’d have Yuuri’s number. His phone pinged cheerfully at his side. “Well. Guess it’s time for the walk of shame.” He threw off the covers and started collecting the pieces of his suit that were scattered across the floor. He only bothered with the pants and the shirt, coat and tie draped over his arm.

 

Even though he was well beyond his five minutes, he had a hard time walking through the door. “Your deal still stands? We’ll talk. Meet when I’m here on tour? As long as I skate next season?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri confirmed, voice soft and distant. “I’ll know when you are here. And where to find you.”

 

With a smile, Viktor stepped forward and took a kiss that would have to last him two months. “Good. Good…”

 

“Safe travels Viktor,” Yuuri said with a trace of sadness.

 

Viktor just wanted to kiss it all away. “I’ll text you when I land. Dasvidanya.”

 

“Sayonara.”

 

The hole in his heart appeared the second he closed the door behind him, but somehow he managed to make it to the elevator without a breakdown. Blowing out a heavy puff of air he ran a hand through his tousled and messy hair to try and look somewhat presentable. Not that it mattered given Yakov was waiting outside his door wearing a heavy frown while he was still wearing last night’s clothes. “Hiii!” He waived.

 

Yakov’s frown intensified and his nose wrinkled. “You reek of Omega. Is that why you left so early last night? Without saying a word to any of your sponsors?!”

 

Viktor winked as he pulled out his key card. “But Yakov, the Omega was a sponsor!”

 

His coach growled and Viktor quickly swiped his card to put some distance between them. He started to gather his suitcase and clothes, but something made him stop. “Yakov...I’m going to skate next season.”

Yakov’s rigid stance softened. “I...well, I’m glad. Surprised - very surprised - but glad. I thought you had lost your inspiration?”

 

“Well, I think I found it last night,” Viktor grinned. Yakov’s eyes narrowed and the rigidity returned, but with much less force. “Seriously, though...I have some ideas.”

 

“Fine. You can show me when we get back and you’ve had a shower. Maybe five. I don’t need to smell that on you,” he huffed.

 

It was easy to distract himself as he packed everything away and he headed to the airport with Mila and Georgi. But then both of his rinkmates started casting him glances and whispering behind his back and his mind went back to Yuuri. Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing Yuuri. His heart hurt something fierce, and he knew he was starting to pine. Pining was only socially acceptable in Omegas, but Viktor could hardly find room to care.

 

“Vitya, are you alright?” Georgi eventually asked as they settled into their seats by their gate waiting for their plane to arrive.

 

No. He was awful, but Georgi and Mila were definitely gossips who would alert the entirety of Russia if he so much as mentioned what had happened. “I’m fine, Gosha, thank you. It’s just been a long week.”

 

Thankfully, Georgi didn’t pry further, though he continued his hushed discussion with Mila. Instead, Viktor tried to focus his thoughts on Yuuri. On how Yuuri used to skate and that someone out there that might know more about him. Before the Yakuza. Who….Chris. Chris was about Yuuri’s age. Maybe they knew each other at one point? Chris was probably bitter Viktor had bailed on him during the banquet, but when he explained he’d certainly understand.

 

_Me: Safe travels today, my friend! You were wonderful as always! Maybe next season you’ll win!_

 

_Chris: Doubtful...but I’m not giving up just yet!_

 

_Me: I have a question, though...do you remember a Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki?_

 

_Chris: Yuuri? Japanese skater? Of course! Hard to forget. We were in Junior’s together for a few years until he had an accident. Such a shame. I haven’t kept up with him, regretfully._

 

Viktor’s heart fluttered.

 

_Me: Tell me everything you know._

 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support, especially those of you who are coming over to this from SP! It means SO much that most of you said you liked this concept more already!!! I really can't wait to share more with you!
> 
> You'll notice I've made a lot of changes to the YOI timeline, but this is fan fiction, right?! Plus, it's really fun to throw some shade and poke fun of the real world ice skating community.

“Is this really your new music? It’s depressing as fuck.”

 

Viktor opened one eye where he had closed them to feel the music on the ice before working on choreography. Yuri had his arms crossed wearing a frown with the heel of one blade dug into the ice. “If you consider this depressing then you don’t understand the music at all.”

 

“Tch,” Yuri scoffed, “I understand it just fine. It’s about dead people. That’s depressing. Why the hell would you want to skate to a song about dead people?”

 

Rolling his eyes Viktor started to move onto the ice leisurely in tune to the music. “You miss the point of the song, Yura. Danse Macabre is about the universality of death. No matter your status in life, it is death that brings us all together. It is a reminder about how fragile our lives really are and to seize the moment, because it may be gone tomorrow.” It was about seizing Yuuri. It was about the Omega’s own dance with death in the Yakuza and in turn, Viktor’s dance.

 

Yuri huffed. “So no matter how many golds and world titles you win, in the end, you end up in the ground just like the rest of us peons, right?”

 

Viktor came to a stop and smirked over his shoulder. “Now you understand.”

 

“How humble of you,” Yuri mocked. “I don’t want any of that shit in the program you are making for me, got it?”

 

Viktor blinked. “I’m making you a program?” Since when? 

 

Yuri’s face went red with anger as he balled his fists at his side. “Are you kidding me, old man?! You promised me if I won the Junior Grand Prix without quads you’d choreograph a program for my Senior debut!”

 

Tapping his chin, Viktor tried hard to remember when he ever made that promise. He couldn’t remember, but he was super forgetful. It was likely he had made the promise at some point. “Ah, well, you know I have a bad memory. Fine, fine, I’ll choreograph something for you. Do you have music picked out?”

 

“I thought that was your job,” Yuri pointed out as the music stopped and he started skating some figures.

 

“I said I’d choreograph for you, not do everything,” Viktor countered. While he did have a healthy library of skating music, he wanted to focus on his own two programs. And Yuuri. More importantly Yuuri. They had barely talked since he’d left Japan, and it was nothing more than simple pleasantries. Viktor was convinced Yuuri was doing it on purpose.

 

Yuri came out of a spin and jabbed his toe pick into the ice to come to a stop. “Yakov wants me to skate to Swan Lake. Fucking everyone skates to Swan Lake! It’s stupid!”

 

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s a rite of passage, Yura. Every skater has to use a warhorse song two or three times. I did Swan Lake. And a Russian skater in his first year in Senior’s? What better choice.”

 

“I hate Swan Lake,” Yuri growled.

 

“Would you prefer Phantom of the Opera, then? Or perhaps Carmen? Could you imagine?” Viktor teased. “You trying to be sexy?”

 

“You trying to say I couldn’t do it, old man?” Yuri scowled, moving into Viktor’s space.

 

While Yuri had presented after the Junior Grand Prix Finale as an Alpha, Viktor couldn’t help but still see him as a little kitten. His growl was just a small meow to him. “I’m saying that the world expects you to do something strong and masculine now that you are an Alpha. I think Yakov has the right idea making you do something soft. It’ll be surprising and refreshing to the audience.”

 

“Fine, whatever, I’ll win no matter what stupid program you give me!” Yuri assured with balled fists and determination.

Viktor smiled. Good. He liked a good challenge. Other than Chris, no other skater had really ever given him a run for his money. “Ok. When your music is cut send it to me and we’ll schedule time for choreography. In the meantime, I’d appreciate it if you left me to my ‘depressing music about dead people’.”

“Tch, whatever,” Yuri scoffed before skating away to work on his own.

While Viktor got the first minute solidly choreographed, he quickly found his mind wandering to where he was useless. Chris had accused him of pining once Viktor had explained his confrontation – minus the Yakuza part – with Yuuri at the banquet. Well, Viktor couldn’t deny it – he was pining. Bad.

 

_ “If I didn’t know Yuuri as well as I did, I would accuse him of using a bit of Omega seduction and scent marking,” Chris had said. “And while it’s true Yuuri might have changed, I know you well enough to know you’re just an idiot who falls fast and hard.” _

 

Chris wasn’t wrong and Viktor didn’t even try and deny it. Besides, he knew Yuuri had done none of those things, despite the very different Yuuri Chris had described from his Junior years. Chris had described him as timid, awkward, and quiet, but also adorable, cute, and talented. Such opposite things to what Viktor experienced that night in Japan. Well, mostly. Viktor had gotten a glimpse of those things Chris had mentioned. He wanted more than that, though.

 

Desperately, he’d searched the internet on articles about Yuuri but found nothing more than what Chris had told him. Yuuri had gotten in some unknown accident that made him retire early. Yet, no where did he find any mention of the type of accident or why it had made him retire. There were no mentions of injuries, though surely there must have been some sort? He’d found articles about how Yuuri had become an almost overnight millionaire with his family’s business and played a strong role in Japan’s ice skating scene as a sponsor. Overnight millionaire...right. One night he’d even foolishly tried typing in Yuuri’s name and Yakuza in the search bar. It didn’t turn up much, but what it did was all in Japanese that translated into a jumbled, incoherent, Russian mess. 

 

Mind too busy on other things, Viktor eventually abandoned any further work on the program and stepped off the ice. Sighing, he reached into his bag to check his phone, expecting silence as he had been greeted with the past three days, except this time there was a text message. Holding his breath he opened it.

 

_ Yuuri: Viktor, I am very sorry for my silence this last week...I had very important meetings that took up much of my time and I couldn’t get distracted. _

 

Viktor’s heart fluttered. Yuuri found him distracting. That was a good thing!

 

_ Me: You think I’m distracting? ;) I’m honored! _

 

_ Yuuri: I have time to talk now, if you’d like…? Maybe even facetime? _

 

Viktor swallowed back his scream of delight.

 

_ Me: YES! Yes, definitely! Give me twenty to get back home, though? I’m at the rink right now. _

 

_ Yuuri: Sure _

 

Almost ripping his skates off his feet Viktor quickly dried off his blades and put the soakers on before throwing them into his bag and running for the bus stop. Viktor lived close enough to the rink he didn’t need to take the bus, but he wanted to get home as fast as possible. Thankfully, he made it to the stop before the bus and he was home within 15 minutes. Makkachin could wait just a bit longer to go for her walk.

 

Makkachin disagreed, promptly jumping up onto the couch next to Viktor and laying her full weight on his legs with a huff. “This is important, Makka,” Viktor assured her. “I have to talk with your future second daddy! Or does Yuuri prefer being addressed as a mother as an Omega? We’ll have to ask.”

 

_ Me: Ok! I’m home! _

 

Almost immediately his phone was buzzing and lighting up with the notification of Yuuri’s facetime. Viktor happily accepted and felt his heart stop when Yuuri’s face came on the screen. His hair was slicked back like at the banquet, but he wore his thick blue glasses that softened his face. “Yuuri…” He almost couldn’t hear himself speak. 

 

Yuuri let out an amused huff.  _ “Almost four days since we’ve spoken and that’s all you can say?” _

 

Viktor smiled brightly. “What can I say? You leave me speechless.”

 

The Omega blushed lightly, but quickly brushed it off. _ “You um, said you were at the rink? How are your programs going?” _

 

“I got about half way through choreographing my free skate, but I got too distracted thinking about you,” Viktor confessed. 

 

This time Yuuri managed to not break his character.  _ “Still haven’t decided on the music for the short, then?” _

 

Viktor tilted his head. “Still thinking about it. It has to be perfect, after all. You don’t seem like someone who is easily impressed.”

 

Those brown eyes softened.  _ “I’ve always been easily impressed by you, Viktor.” _

 

This time, it was Viktor who blushed. He’d spent most of his life working to impress the crowd and the judges, but this season, all he cared about was Yuuri’s approval. Proving himself to Yuuri was his only objective. Stupidly, though, he changed the subject. “Yuuri. The accident that took you from the ice...you don’t have to tell me about it, but did it cause an injury? Is that why you had to stop skating? There’s nothing about it anywhere.”

 

Any softness held in Yuuri’s eyes disappeared and his jaw tightened. _ “That’s because my family worked very hard to make it that way. I’m...not ready to tell you about it yet. Yes, there was physical injury that would end my career, but it was more than that. Much more.” _

 

Viktor could feel himself swallow the regret of even asking. Yuuri had rejected discussing it at the banquet, and a few weeks wouldn’t have changed that. He was an idiot. “I’m sorry.”

 

It took a few moments, but the red left Yuuri’s eyes and his jaw relaxed.  _ “Is there something else I can share with you?” _

 

Viktor took a moment to think what he could ask that Yuuri might actually answer. There was still so much the Omega refused, still not believing Viktor was serious. “I know skating is a painful topic for you, but surely there were good times? Tell me how you fell in love with the ice. The things you enjoyed.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes lowered and he smiled.  _ “You. The answer to all of it is you.” _

 

The Alpha held his breath as he waited for Yuuri to continue.

 

_ “I started out in ballet and took skating lessons just on the side. I became really close with one of the girls there. She was very talented and could have gone far if she had decided to stay in competition. One day, she turned on the TV and there you were skating your short program at the Junior Grand Prix Finale. I fell in love right then - with you and the ice.” _

 

_ This is him. This is my mate. There’s no other explanation. We are meant for each other.  _ His free hand at some point had come up to his mouth and his eyes started to water. Viktor could feel himself on the verge of tear when Makkachin nudged his arm and then shoved her head between his and the screen to lick his face in comfort. “Makka!”

 

Yuuri laughed. Viktor loved Yuuri’s laugh.  _ “So, that’s the famous Makkachin! Hello!” _

 

Makkachin sniffed the screen curiously and then gave it a lick.

 

_ “Vikchan! Oide!”  _ Yuuri called off screen, and he suddenly started speaking Japanese baby-talk while he bent down and returned on screen with his own brown bundle, although much smaller. 

 

Makkachin’s head tilted curiously at the newcomer and she let out a low woof. Vikchan yet out a loud-pitched bark and Makkachin jumped up with joy, knocking Viktor back onto the couch with a paw landing straight on his face causing his phone to drop to the cushion. 

 

“Makka! Off!” Viktor pushed the poodle off and scrambled to find his phone. Yuuri was laughing again. Viktor would die for that laugh. “Sorry, sorry! I guess Makka really likes Vikchan! I wish I wasn’t staying in so many different hotels while I was there. I’m going to miss her and she’s not getting any younger.”

 

Yuuri wiped at a tear from beneath his glasses, finally calming down.  _ “Well...normally it takes half a year to go through the right process to get an animal into Japan, but...I might be able to help.” _

 

“Really?” Viktor asked excitedly. “But the hotels?”

 

_ “If you want to bring her, Viktor, just tell me. I’ll worry about the rest,” _ Yuuri assured. 

 

The next month couldn’t go by fast enough. Not only would he be with Yuuri, but Makkachin, too. Finishing his programs was even more important, now. “Yes. The answer is yes.”

 

_ “Ok,” _ Yuuri smiled, stroking a hand through Vikchan’s fur.  _ “I have to get going, soon. I’ll do my best not to take so long next time. You sure you won’t tell me the music for your program, at least?” _

 

Viktor desperately didn’t want their talk to end, but he managed to wink. “Definitely not. It’s a surprise!”

 

_ “Ok,” _ Yuuri said, accepting it without push.  _ “And Viktor...do you really think it’s smart to be searching my name in association with the Yakuza on the internet?” _

 

Viktor almost dropped the phone again as his eyes went wide. How?

 

_ “Someone is always watching, Viktor,” _ Yuuri warned,  _ “And they aren’t always friendly eyes.” _ A soft smile formed on his lips.  _ “I promised in due time I’d tell you. If you really want to be with me, you’ll be more patient than this.” _

 

With a defeated slump of his shoulders he let his lower lip purse in a pout. It was just so hard to think of Yuuri as Yakuza, still, despite the horrors the Omega had promised he was a part of. “I’m not very good at being patient.”

 

Yuuri smiled, slightly larger this time.  _ “So I’m finding out.” _

 

“I just want to see you again. Now,” Viktor said. “Another month is too long.”

 

_ “Viktor-,” _ Yuuri started with a sigh.

 

“Vitya,” Viktor quickly corrected. “Please...call me Vitya. Vitya and nothing else.”

 

Yuuri didn’t immediately respond, instead turning his head away from the screen in thought.  _ “In a month. If this is still going on when you come, then I will call you Vitya.” _

 

“You still don’t believe me, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed. 

 

_ “It’s not you I don’t believe in, Viktor,” _ Yuuri smiled sadly.  _ “Have a good afternoon.” _

 

“Goodnight, my Yuuri,” Viktor responded, not ready for the screen to turn black, but it did. 

 

Normally, Viktor would have gone back to the ice that afternoon, but he couldn’t find the heart to go. In fact, his heart hurt. He only managed to get off the couch long enough to walk Makkachin and make himself a protein smoothie. He really was hopeless. 

 

As if on queue, Chris’ name popped up on his screen after his so-called dinner. Viktor swiped right to accept the call and propped it up against the fake flower vase on his coffee table. Grabbing a pillow, Viktor held it against his chest and rolled over to face the screen with a sigh. 

 

Chris chuckled.  _ “I could feel your pining thousands of kilometers away, mon ami.” _

 

“He called me this morning, Chris,” Viktor started. “It was too short.”

 

_ “I’ve really never seen you like this before,” _ Chris mused.  _ “I mean, sure, there was something quite alluring about his adorable and quiet nature. I would have banged him - tried to - but he certainly doesn’t seem your type.” _

 

Viktor shook his head. “He’s not like that anymore. I know you assumed it was me that approached him, but it was the opposite. Yuuri seduced me right back to his room and had his way with me. It was glorious.”

 

_ “Are you sure we’re talking about the same Yuuri Katsuki?” _ Chris asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m sure,” he confirmed. “He was...well...after we had sex he showed more of the quiet side you were talking about. It’s still there, I think, but only behind closed doors. At the banquet he was all confidence. He owned the room.”

 

Chris whistled.  _ “I knew he had come into some money. Who knew it could boost one’s confidence so much?” _

 

Viktor knew that wasn’t it, but he couldn’t say that to Chris. Not exactly. “I don’t think it was the money, necessarily. I think he was thrown into a position that required him to gain the confidence.”

 

Chris hummed in thought and acceptance of it.  _ “Crazy to think a single inn could make so much money. We should visit, see what the fuss is all about.” _

 

Visit a Yakuza lair. Sure. Sounded great. “I’ll ask him about it.”

 

_ “Am I ever going to meet this new Yuuri? I’m disappointed that I had already run off with Markus before seeing him at the banquet. I usually last a bit longer than that.” _

 

“You weren’t there five minutes,” Viktor said with a smile. “Josef was complaining about you all night. But, yes. We are meeting while I’m back for Fantasy on Ice. I’ll introduce you two. Well, re-introduce.”

 

_ “Perfect,” _ Chris smiled.  _ “How did Yakov take your music selection?” _

 

“Actually, favorably,” Viktor said. “It’s a classic, but isn’t over used like the war horses, so it’s something still fresh as far as the skating world goes.”

 

Chris took a sip of a water glass.  _ “I’m assuming you didn’t tell him your inspiration - your sexy Omega.” _

 

“Mmm, no,” Viktor confessed. “Not my real inspiration. I told him my theme was Dancing with Death because so many people think my career is already dead.”

 

_ “Smart!” _ Chris beamed.  _ “Dancing with Death instead of the super sexy Omega Devil sponsor you slept with.” _

 

Viktor tilted his head to look at the ceiling rather than at Chris. Yuuri had said he’d killed. Would kill. Maybe he wasn’t the Devil, but Death himself. Deciding who lived and who died. “Maybe it really is Death I am dancing with…”

 

_ “Don’t be so dramatic,” _ Chris tsked.  _ “You’re only 27. Skaters last longer than they used to these days. Some of our competitors are in their early 30s, you know.” _

 

“Yes, and you never see them on the podium, do you?” Viktor retorted.

 

Chris shrugged.  _ “What else do you have to win, Viktor?” _

 

Yuuri’s heart. The ultimate grand prize, as far as he was concerned. Shifting around on the couch he decided to confess that to Chris. “Yuuri gave me an ultimatum, you know? For me to skate another season. I wasn’t going to before we met.”

 

Chris’ green eyes widened and then twinkled.  _ “Oh! You must win the fair Omega’s hand? How incredibly romantic! I love it! But really? You were going to bow out the season of the Olympics? Why?” _

 

Viktor just shrugged absently. “It didn’t seem worth it. I already have an Olympic gold and the likelihood of me doing it again isn’t good.”

 

_ “You and I both know that’s a lie,” _ Chris argued.  _ “Well, anyways, I suppose there is more to win, then, isn’t there? I won’t make it easy for you. I’d like a second go at Yuuri.” _ He winked.

 

Viktor clutched the pillow hard, feeling a growl at the base of his throat. He’d taken Chris’ comment as a threat, even though deep down he knew it was only in jest. They’d spent one night together and he was already feeling possessive. 

 

_ “I heard that,” _ Chris mused.  _ “Jealous already? Now you really have me curious. Well, I best leave you to your moping.” _

 

“I’m not moping,” Viktor retorted. Except, he totally was.

 

_ “Uh-huh,” _ Chris rolled his eyes.  _ “Au revoir, my lovesick Alpha puppy.” _

 

“Au revoir,” Viktor mumbled before reaching out and pressing the end call button. Sighing heavily Viktor clutched the pillow tighter and buried himself into the couch. Moping. He wished it was Yuuri between his arms instead. 

 

Viktor must have fallen asleep on the couch, for the next thing he knew he was back in bed in Japan and Yuuri had him pinned beneath him. The Omega’s hair was slicked back and he didn’t wear his glasses. He was naked, leaving all his tattoos on display, and his eyes flashed red as he smirked and licked his lips.

 

“Would you give me your soul, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. “Give yourself to me completely? I would give you everything.”

 

The Alpha sucked in a breath as Yuuri’s lips hovered over his. “Yes. Yes, Yuuri. You can have me. All I want is you.”

 

Yuuri hummed before leaning in for a kiss. It was long and deep, mouths parting and tongues meeting. When Yuuri finally pulled away it was with Viktor’s lip between his teeth. “Which Yuuri is it that you want, I wonder? This one? The fire and confidence? Or this one?” Suddenly Yuuri was gone from atop him and in the bed next to him, hair soft and void of gel and eyes a warm brown behind the glasses.

 

“Either,” Viktor said, voice sounding so far away. “Both. It doesn’t matter. They are both you.”

 

Yuuri smiled, reaching up to brush away a strand of silver from Viktor’s face. “Dance with me?”

 

Everything changed around them as Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and they were at the banquet in their suits and dancing. While there were people all around them, they were faceless. All Viktor could focus on was Yuuri. Sweet Yuuri who laughed and twirled with him across the floor, his face tinged with pink from the endless champagne. And that ugly tie.

 

When their movements brought them close enough, Viktor stopped and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I wish we could dance together on the ice.”

 

There was a pause, but Yuuri’s mouth curved upward. “In here, we can do anything.”

 

The scenery changed and they were on the ice, Viktor in his signature magenta costume and Yuuri in a matching blue one. In the distance, a piano and a violin played and they flew across the ice as one. They lifted each other with ease, and Viktor felt himself ascend to the skies when Yuuri’s palm touched his cheek. 

 

Apparently, he ascended right back to the real world. The moment Yuuri’s fingers fell from his face he woke to a dark room. Viktor lifted his head to take in his surroundings, still on the couch with Makkachin snoring around his feet. With an upset sigh Viktor lowered his head back down. Maybe, in some other life, he and Yuuri did dance on the ice together. 

 

Even though he managed to get a few more hours of sleep in, Viktor felt exhaustion in his bones as he entered the rink. He couldn’t get the dream out of his head. His and Yuuri’s dancing and the music. The music. The violin kept playing over and over in his mind. He needed to find that music.

 

“Vitya,” Yakov’s voice jerked him from his thoughts. “Walk with me.”

 

Viktor did as he was told, dropping his bag down and following Yakov rinkside where a few of the skaters were out on the ice already, including Yuri and Mila.

 

“You haven’t given me any updates on your programs. How is the choreography going?”

 

Viktor let his eyes watch the students skate. After his second world title he’d refused to let Yakov medle with his programs. He’d picked his own music and done his own choreography.  “I’m almost done with my free program. I should be able to show it in full this week to you.”

 

Yakov hummed in approval. “What about your short? Do you have a piece of music yet?”

 

The violin. Viktor lifted a hand to his chin, his index finger pointed over his lips. He needed that violin. “There is a piece I’m having trouble recalling. I vaguely remember it from some classes. The composer had a dream where he sold his soul to the devil and there is a beautiful violin piece he tried to recreate, but always felt it could never compare to his dream.”

 

Yakov nodded, clearly knowing what Viktor was referring to. “Violin Sonata, often referred to as The Devil’s Trill Sonata by Guiseppe Tartini. A good piece with several movements to choose from. For you I’d probably choose the second movement, but you’ll do whatever you want because you don’t listen. I’d approve, certainly, but I must admit, Viktor, that this year’s theme and these pieces are a...surprising choice for you. It’s impressive, that after so long you can still manage to keep me and the audience on their toes.”

 

It was rare to receive such a compliment from his coach, and Viktor found himself without words at first. “I...just suppose that the moment I lose the ability to surprise them, I really will be dead to them.”

 

“You will be,” Yakov agreed, watching as Yuri triped for a quad flip and promptly fell. “Which is why I strongly suggest bowing out before that time comes. I at first thought you a fool for trying to go one more season, but now I’m curious. Maybe you can win another Olympic gold yet and go out with the greatest victory of all.”

 

Viktor simply hummed, watching as Yuri tried again and failed. “He’s going to break himself if he keeps going on like that.”

 

“Sometimes that’s the best way to learn,” Yakov said simply. “It’s not like you ever listened to me when I told you no. Though, I noticed you finally got him to agree to my music suggestion.”

 

The younger Alpha shrugged. “I simply turned it into a challenge for him. Besides, you always make your first year Seniors do war horses. He shouldn’t be exempt. You even made me do Swan Lake.”

 

Yakov huffed. “Yes, and you rebelled by having that ridiculous see-through costume made. They are called war horses for a reason. They work.”

 

Boring. That’s what they were. Yet, Viktor couldn’t exactly disagree with Yakov’s statement. “Have you been working on his free skate at all? I would prefer to get my own programs finished before I work on Yura’s short.”

 

“Yes, that’s fine,” Yakov waived him off. “Lilia is choreographing his free skate: Don Quixote.”

 

Viktor choked on the air he was breathing. “Lilia? As in your ex-wife Lilia?” The Alpha woman had been one of the greatest primas the Bolshoi had ever seen. She was scary. Alpha-Alpha relationships rarely worked out, and it was easy to see why with those two. Neither would ever back down about anything and it had led to their divorce.

 

Yakov gave him a strong side-eye. “It may be impossible to believe, but the little brat needs more discipline than you.”

 

Well, there certainly wasn’t anyone better than Lilia. Even Viktor was scared of her. But if Yakov was willing to put aside his differences for Yuri, than that meant he was already moving on. It was a hard pill for Viktor to swallow, but he did so gracefully. For now. He hadn’t lost yet.

 

For the first time in a while Viktor really paid attention to himself on the ice. How did he feel after a quad? A combination? His triple axel? Did he hurt? Was he shaky? Was he feeling old? The answer was not really. His bones didn’t ache and his muscles were strong. Maybe his stamina had fallen a bit. He likely couldn’t back-load his program. And - oh. Yuri had just done a tano quad salchow. 

 

Fuck.

 

Blowing out a discouraged huff of air Viktor called it quits for the day. If anyone noticed that he was bothered, they didn’t approach him about it. He took the long way home, mind unable to quiet. What he’d seen was just proof that the younger generation was ready. Ready to up the level, make new records, and ready to pass him by. Viktor was now of the age to let it go, find a mate, bond, settle down, and have a family. 

 

He was trying to do just that, thank you, but Yuuri was making it a challenge by requiring him to win like this.

 

Pulling out his keys from his pocket he fumbled through them for the right one and unlocked the door. Opening it he stepped inside and came to a screeching halt. The entire living room was covered in bouquets of flowers. Dropping his skating bag and slowly pushing the door shut behind him he approached the first of what had to be a hundred bouquets. There was a note that had Viktor’s name on it. Carefully, he pulled it free and opened it.

 

_ Viktor - _

 

_ Important business has pulled me away to China, and I do not know how long I will be gone. I know I promised to try and speak with you sooner, but it is imperative I hold these meetings now so that I can make the most of next month with you. I will send texts when I can, but as I’ve said, thinking of you is...a distraction. I hope these flowers speak enough of my apology.  _

 

_ -Yuuri _

 

Slowly, Viktor clutched the note to his chest and looked around the room once more. Flowers weren’t cheap. This must have cost a fortune. And how did they get in? Yakov was the only one with a spare key. Eyes were always watching, Yuuri had said, and apparently able to break in, too. At least they had locked the door behind them, and Makkachin didn’t seem bothered by it at all, the poodle eagerly sniffing the various bouquets. Viktor didn’t expect a response, but he eagerly pulled out his phone and typed a text message.

 

_ Me: Apology accepted!!! _

 

It was more than accepted. It was...it was everything. Sure, he’d come to his hotel room full of bouquets from fans and sponsors all the time, but this was different. This was personal. Honest. It made all his worries from earlier that day disappear. Viktor wished he knew how to send Yuuri something in return. What would a mafia lord like, anyway? He knew Yuuri like dogs. Maybe they could buy a lot of dogs when they moved in together. Solid plan. That would have to wait a while, though. What else could he do? Ah-the tie. How with so much money could Yuuri have a perfectly tailored suit and an ugly tie? Yes, he’d find him a tie. The perfect one.

 

In fact, he’d have something custom made. Something personal, to remind Yuuri of him. Yuuri looked best in blue. What if...aha! The pattern could replicate the feathers from one of his more famous costumes. Everyone remembered it from the iconic scene with his blue rose head wreath. Maybe they could incorporate the roses, too, in the design. Viktor sent a text to his tailor with the deadline of his trip to Japan. It didn’t take long for Andrei to respond with a promise of creating something exquisite and on time. His phone chimed with another notification.

 

_ Yuuri: I’m glad. _

 

Viktor smiled and clutched the phone to his chest. Just a few more weeks. He could do this. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really threw my heart and soul into this chapter, for many reasons I think. This is easily the longest single chapter I've ever written in any of my stories. It helps that I was unfortunately laid off on Wednesday and now do not have a job, but also that I am just so passionate about this story. I suppose I'll have more time to write in the near future, though I am hopeful I have some opportunities lined up next week. Either way, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've worked super hard on it!

Viktor’s foot tapped furiously at the ground as he watched the same luggage come back around the carousel for the third time. Of course his bags would be the last ones. And where was Makkachin!? Pets were always the first things off the plane. He swore if anything had happened to her he would sue the airline for everything they owned. Ah - there were his bags. With a huff he pulled all three suitcases off the carousel and packed them onto the cart. Seriously, where was Makkachin?

 

“Nikiforov-san.”

 

Viktor turned around at his name, expecting paparazzi or fans, but instead it was a single man with dark hair and narrowed black eyes. He was much shorter than Viktor and wore a suit with a pair of leather gloves that were out of place in this heat. He was certainly Asian, but Viktor wondered if he was actually Japanese. There was just the slightest whiff of Omega coming off of him, though it was clear it had been attempted to be masked by scent blockers. “Yes?”

 

“Come with me.” It was not a request, but a demand.

 

A cold chill ran down Viktor’s spine and his grip on the luggage cart tightened. Something wasn’t right. While his skin was completely covered, Viktor’s eyes started darting wildly across the man’s form looking for some sort of confirmation that he was Yakuza. Yuuri had warned him not to go searching and yet he had and this was it - Viktor was going to die before ever seeing Yuuri again! “I-I’m sorry, do I know you?”

 

The man’s eyes narrowed further. “Come, now.”

 

Viktor swallowed and took a step back. He could feel his hands sweating. “Um, I’m sorry, I am still waiting for my dog and-,”

 

“We have the dog,” the man said, an irritated pinch to his tone.

 

_ They have Makkachin!? Oh my god! They took my dog! _ “Please, don’t hurt her!” Viktor pleaded, going into pure panic mode. “I’ll do anything!”

 

The man huffed, bitterly. “Then follow me.”

 

Sucking in a terrified breath Viktor followed after him, luggage in tow. His hand gripping the cart was shaking.  _ I’m sorry Yuuri, I should have listened.  _ They stepped out into the warm air of Tokyo and the man stopped at a black SUV to open the door. 

 

“Get in,” he instructed. 

 

Willing his hand to let go of the cart Viktor took a step forward on shaking knees and looked into the car. His breath hitched and his heart dropped with relief when he saw Makkachin laying across the seats unharmed. About to leap forward in excitement he paused noticing the person whose lap Makkachin was half laying on. Viktor’s heart thumped hard. “Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Viktor.” Makkachin also woofed in greeting. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

Now, without hesitation, Viktor climbed into the back seat and gave Makkachin a squeeze. “Thank god! I thought I was about to be kidnapped and murdered!”

 

A disapproving sigh left Yuuri’s lips and he shot a glare towards the front seat where the other man now sat. “I told you to be nice, Seung Gil.”

 

“I was nice,” Seung Gil huffed back in reply. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I apologize for his behavior, especially if he scared you. Seung Gil doesn’t know how to smile.”

 

“It’s fine,” Viktor waved it off, eyes unable to leave Yuuri’s. This was real. He was here with him in person. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Yuuri responded, though with a quieter voice. 

 

Viktor leaned in and kissed the Omega, desperate to taste him again after so long. His lips were just as sweet as they were the first time. Viktor’s mouth parted in invitation to deepen the kiss, but they were suddenly torn apart by Makkachin shoving her nose between them and wildly licking at both their faces. 

 

“Makka!” Viktor scolded. “No one invited you to our kiss!”

 

Yuuri chuckled, stroking Makkachin’s head and letting the poodle give him a few licks on the cheek. “Dogs are always invited to give kisses. Besides, you owe her for making her travel in a crate in the cold dark bay of the airplane.”

 

“Well, this is true,” Viktor agreed, giving Makkachin a scratch behind the ears. “Did you have much trouble finding somewhere to accommodate us?”

 

“Not at all,” Yuuri answered. “There is a nice hotel not far from the venue in Makuhari that allows pets and has plenty of area to walk her. Technically, they only allow one pet, but I persuaded them to allow two.”

 

Viktor was about to correct Yuuri that he only had Makkachin, but then he realized that Yuuri, too, had a dog. “You brought Vikchan!”

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “I thought it would be good Makkachin had a friend while we were away. He is breaking the bed in for us as we speak. He finds the pillows to his satisfaction.”

 

Viktor’s mating gland throbbed in response to that, already fantasizing about spending time with Yuuri in that bed. “I can’t wait, then.” Reaching across Makkachin he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and entwined their fingers. Yuuri squeezed back. 

 

Yuuri exchanged a few short conversations with Seung Gil in Japanese, but mostly spent the time as they drove talking about the area they would be staying in and interesting places they might try and go between shows and practices. As long as it was with Yuuri, Viktor would go anywhere and do anything.

 

It only took half an hour before Seung Gil pulled off the road and up towards a towering hotel building surrounded by greenery and sidewalks perfect for walking Makkachin. The sign read  _ Hotel New Otani _ in gold cursive lettering. What Viktor could already see of the lobby through the glass doors was breathtaking. It was much nicer than anything the show would have put them up in. He’d definitely have to take photos and send to Chris to brag. Not that his accomodations had ever been poor during shows, mind you, it just wasn’t this.

 

“We’ll have an attendant bring up your bags,” Yuuri said as they both got out of the car, Makkachin happy to be out and giving herself a shake. “Shall we go up and meet Vikchan, then?”

 

“Definitely,” Viktor smiled and led Makkachin through the glass doors towards the elevator where Yuuri pressed the button. Once inside, the Alpha noticed that Yuuri pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator doors opened at the top and Yuuri approached one of only four doors on the entire floor and flashed his key. Viktor couldn’t help but gasp as they entered the room, huge glass doors by the bed with a gorgeous view of the water. 

 

Makkachin quickly brought him back to reality when he tugged forcefully enough on the leash that Viktor had to let go. There was a high pitched yip and Viktor watched as Makkachin approached the bed where Vikchan was lowering his nose to introduce himself to the other poodle. Both tails were wagging furiously as they sniffed at each other in greeting. Vikchan let out another yip that Makkachin echoed and then the toy poodle was flying off the bed running around the room. Makkachin promptly followed.

 

“Makkachin, your leash!” Viktor shouted as he tried to catch the larger poodle, but she whipped by in a blur chasing after Vikchan until the smaller poodle jumped back up on the bed. Makkachin jumped up and landed with a much more ungraceful plop. Viktor finally managed to take off the leash, Makkachin happily licking Vikchan’s face. “Well, I guess they like each other!”

 

Yuuri chuckled, giving Vikchan a pet. “I would say so.”

 

Viktor finally took another moment to take in the large room and noticed a bouquet of blue roses on the desk with Viktor’s name on them. Approaching the bouquet he leaned down to smell them. “You didn’t have to spend so much on me.”

 

“I wanted to,” Yuuri responded. “It’s...nice...to do things for other people. Don’t you think?”

 

It was. He couldn’t wait to give Yuuri the tie he had had made. It turned out more beautifully than he’d ever imagined, and he’d asked Andrei to make another one for himself. That way they could match. Stepping closer to the balcony he took in the beautiful view while his mind wandered with a million questions. Starting with the man who had scared him half to death. “Seung Gil...is he..Yakuza?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, joining Viktor and wrapping his arms around him from behind, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. “He was part of a large mafia group in Korea and was going to be a successor, but then he presented as an Omega and instead was going to be sold off to help alliances. He managed to run away to Japan, and I found him and took him in. Just as I have taken in the other Omegas in my clan.”

 

“Is your entire clan Omegas?” Viktor asked curiously. Japan wasn’t exactly known for their progressiveness when it came to equal rights. Russia was only slightly better in some aspects.

 

“Almost,” Yuuri answered. “There are friends and families that are Alphas and Betas, but we are primarily an Omega clan. I know Seung Gil can come off cold, but he is my most trusted and loyal member. It’s why I am entrusting him with your care while you are here. He’ll take you to and from your practices and shows since you will not be able to ride with your fellow skaters. He’ll be there when I cannot.”

 

Viktor turned in Yuuri’s arms. “Will you come to any of my shows?”

 

“I’ll come to all of them,” Yuuri responded. 

 

A breath he didn’t know he’d been holding left his lips. For a moment, he had been afraid he’d be having to spend them all with Seung Gil, which was a terrifying prospect. He wasn’t sure he was looking forward to that at all, especially if the earlier occurrence had been him being ‘nice’. “Good, because I will be debuting my short program!”

 

“Oh?” Yuuri asked with raised eyebrows. “I finally get to see one of the programs I inspired?”

 

Viktor hummed and bent down to kiss Yuuri again. “I’ll never get tired of doing that. This time apart...it only intensified my feelings for you.”

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri started, a hand trailing down the Alpha’s chest and stopping at his belly. “It scares me how much I can say the same. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I won’t,” Viktor assured, but that seemed to have been the wrong answer as Yuuri turned away from him.

 

“I can’t promise that I can always keep my work away from you. That I can keep myself -,” Yuuri paused, hands clenched by his sides. “That I can keep you from seeing a side of me I don’t want you to see.”

 

It was Viktor’s turn to wrap his arms around Yuuri kissing at the skin just above where his mating gland was hidden beneath his dress shirt. “I know you’ll keep me safe, Yuuri, and one day, I will make you feel confident enough in yourself that you can show me all sides, because I want to love all of them.”

 

Yuuri didn’t respond, and Viktor didn’t force a response from him. Instead, they stayed like that watching Vikchan and Makkachin play on the bed. It was the first glimpse into the domestic life Viktor longed for. They’d have at least five dogs playing on the bed, of course, in their amazing house in Japan with a view of a nice garden, or maybe water like this? Either would be fine. 

 

“We should take them on a walk,” Yuuri’s voice finally broke their silence. “I think we could all use a stretch of our legs.”

 

Walking their dogs together near the water? God, could it be anymore romantic and perfect and everything Viktor could possibly want? “That sounds perfect.”

 

Yuuri tugged at his tie and removed his suit jacket, hanging it up in the closet and wrapping the tie around the hanger. Viktor couldn’t wait to burn that one once he’d given him the new one. Yuuri looked more comfortable out of the hot jacket, but he kept the buttons on the sleeves and neck done up. He also slid on his glasses.

 

Viktor’s phone went off with a chime and he opened a message from Chris.

 

_ Chris: are you here yet? I want to meet Yuuri! _

 

_ Me: Yes, but I’m in a different hotel. Not tonight...I want it to be just us _

 

Chris responded with a string of eggplant and sweatdrop emojis.

 

_ Me: I certainly hope so _

 

_ Chris: I want to hear all about it tomorrow at rehearsals _

 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, Vikchan cradled in the crook of his arm.

 

Viktor smiled brightly. “Always.”

 

They walked for an hour a long the bay, Viktor going on about Russia, his parents, Yuri, Yakov, anything that was a part of his life that you’d never find in his interviews or the tabloids. The things that were really him. Yuuri said that there was another side of him, but there was another side of Viktor, too. One that he only wanted his family and Yuuri to ever see.

 

“I can’t wait to introduce you to my parents,” Viktor said as they came to a stop by a break in the wall where they could perfectly see the ocean across the bay. “I will brag about my amazing Yakuza husband.”

 

Yuuri huffed. “Maybe don’t tell them that. At least not the first time.”

 

“Hmm, I suppose. As what then? What do you tell people you do?” Viktor questioned.

 

“I’m a businessman,” Yuuri offered up with a shrug. “It’s not a lie. Running a Yakuza clan is very much like a business, and I do help my parents with their inn as well as have a hand in other operations.”

 

Viktor hummed again, this time just taking in the sight of Yuuri as the sun started to set. The gel had started to lose its hold, wisps of black breaking free into his face. Yellow and orange started to reflect off the lenses of his glasses. It was so hard to believe that this man, this Omega, was a killer. Maybe Viktor still didn’t believe it and that’s why he was still standing here hand-in-hand with a mafia leader walking their poodles.

 

“Ok, then. Introduce my husband the businessman,” Viktor smiled. 

 

“Husband,” Yuuri whispered, like the word was foreign on his tongue. “Sounds nice…”

 

It did. Would they hyphenate their names? Or would Viktor be expected to take Yuuri’s name? You know, since mafia lord and all that? Viktor and Makkachin Katsuki. He liked that. He’d write it in hearts in a notebook. “Well, should we head back? Makkachin didn’t have breakfast this morning since we flew. She’s probably hungry.”

 

“I could use some dinner, too,” Yuuri agreed. “I hear the hotel’s restaurants are very nice, if you don’t feel like going out?”

 

“A night in sounds great.”

 

And it was, because everything with Yuuri was perfect. Yuuri asked about the show and the other skaters that would be there. Viktor only really knew Chris on a personal level, but he’d had some interactions with the Italian Crispino twins and the skater from Kazakhstan who’d come in third at World’s next to him and Chris. Ota-something or other.

 

“Would you like dessert, Viktor?” Yuuri asked as their meal came to an end, empty plates taken off by the waiter. 

 

Viktor couldn’t help it, he loved food, and his eyes lit up. “Oh, yes! That is, if you’ll share?”

 

The Alpha didn’t get the reaction he had been expecting. Yuuri seemed hesitant. “I probably shouldn’t,” he finally said. “My...peers would look down on an overweight leader. I’m already pushing it as it is.”

 

It took a minute for Viktor to process what it was that Yuuri meant by that. “You...think you are fat?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “I’m not exactly fit. Not like I was when I was a skater. I’ve always gained weight so easily and now that I am not an athlete I have to watch it even more.”

 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Viktor countered. “You don’t need to be at a skater’s weight anymore. It’s ok to indulge sometimes. Oh! I know! I can help you workout! Like, give you a kiss for every situp!”

 

Yuuri coughed into his hand, cheeks going red behind the fist. “S-sure...I’d like that.”

 

“Good!” Viktor beamed. “But let’s not worry about it tonight. Surely you can share a dessert with me? It doesn’t count if you share. Please?”

 

Eventually, Yuuri caved with a small smile and waived the waiter down. “Ok, fine, but you’re helping me work it off tonight.”

 

“Tonight? Do they have a gym- _ oh,” _ Viktor’s own cheeks flushed hot, but then he found himself smirking. “Wow. Well, I can definitely help you with that, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri let his chin rest on the top of his hand. “Good. I have a very intense workout planned for us.”

 

“Lots of cardio?” Viktor questioned, mimicking Yuuri’s pose. 

 

“Definitely,” Yuuri confirmed. “It’ll really test your endurance.”

 

Viktor hummed thoughtfully, “I’m more of a sprint kind of guy. I’m old, Yuuri. I can’t last as long these days.”

 

That finally made Yuuri break character and he reached out to flick a piece of Viktor’s hair away from his eyes. “You aren’t old.”

 

“I am,” Viktor pouted, taking Yuuri’s fingers and placing a kiss to them. He held onto them until the waiter came to set down the dessert between them.

 

Yuuri was the first to pick up a spoon and dive in. “Well, you know what they say - yoga is good for people of all ages. We could work on flexibility?” He placed the spoon in his mouth and Viktor was sure he almost choked on his own spit. The Omega licked and sucked all while keeping his eyes directly on Viktor. 

 

Screw the dessert. Yuuri was the real dessert and he wanted to eat the hell out him right now. “Yuuri. Leave the dessert.”

 

“Nope. You ordered it, you help me eat this,” Yuuri instructed. “Besides, anticipation is half the fun, right?”

 

Viktor did as he was told, taking his fair share of the dessert. It was delicious, but he could hardly enjoy it, mind far too occupied by the bedroom before they’d even gotten there. His mind was so far gone imagining all the flexible positions Yuuri could get into that he didn’t realize he was sporting a tent in his pants until they both went to get up from the table. “Um…”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and stepped up to Viktor, reaching out a hand. “Alphas. And you are supposed to be the superior secondary. Come on.” Helping Viktor to his feet he positioned himself in front and then draped himself all across Viktor as if he were drunk. 

 

It did not help Viktor’s erection. In fact, it definitely made it worse with how Yuuri was rubbing up against it. If there was a hell, this was it. A few people gave them glances as they made their way to the elevator, but it was more out of amusement than anything else. Whether it was over Yuuri’s fake display or the fact they knew what was really going on, Viktor could only guess. 

 

Finally, the elevator doors opened and they stepped in away from the world. Yuuri looked up at Viktor through dark lashes and thick blue frames, his hands ghosting just to the sides of Viktor’s bulge and he found himself whimpering for a touch. Yuuri obliged, but only with a gentle kiss to his crotch as he fell to his knees. Viktor let out a shuddered breath and laid a hand on Yuuri’s head.

 

Yuuri continued to tease, nose brushing up against his erection and hot puffs of air leaving his lips, but never giving Viktor what he really wanted. The elevator finally stopped on their floor and the doors opened, Yuuri slowly getting to his feet and walking backwards away from Viktor with a grin. The doors almost closed on Viktor in his trance before he was quickly following after the Omega. Yuuri had already opened the door to their room by the time Viktor caught up. He expected to either pounce or be pounced the moment the door closed behind him, but Yuuri was walking away out of reach to the bathroom and Viktor couldn’t help but pout.

 

“I’m putting away the dogs,” Yuuri explained, ushering the poodles into the bathroom. “Or would you prefer interruptions?”

 

Oh. Valid. It had only taken one time for Viktor to kick Makkachin out of the room during sex, those dark eyes watching him over the mattress and then having the poodle jump on the bed the moment things really got going. Viktor never saw the Beta again after that. “Fair enough.”

 

Yuuri shut the bathroom door and slowly started to cross the room while he unbuttoned his shirt. “Well? Are you going to just stand there and let me do all the work? I know I have more calories to lose, but you were going to help me, right?”

 

Viktor didn’t even remember crossing the room to close the gap, he just knew he was kissing Yuuri so hard that the Omega’s back slammed against the large glass doors that overlooked the bay. His knee slotted between Yuuri’s legs and he had him lifted off the ground as his tongue forced his way past those plush pink lips. Yuuri continued to maneuver his way out of his shirt while they kissed, tongues shoved down each other’s throats tasting every bit that they could. Once his shirt had been discarded on the floor, the Omega clawed at Viktor’s own Henley. They parted just long enough to pull the fabric over Viktor’s head, tossing it aside to join the other shirt. 

 

Sucking hard on the skin on Yuuri’s neck Viktor ground their hips together, the Omega gasping beneath his touch. Viktor could smell the sugary and floral scent of slick in the air and he ran a hand between Yuuri’s legs, the fabric of his dress pants already damp with it. Giving Yuuri’s mating gland a nibble of promise Viktor reached for his buckle and pulled the belt clear from his pants making fast work of the zipper and then shoving the fabric down to Yuuri’s ankles.

 

Yuuri barely managed to muffle his scream as he tilted his neck, submitting himself to the Alpha on top of him. Small whimpers left his lips as he helped get his pants all the way down, cock happy to finally be free. The second he kicked the pants successfully off to the side he found himself being spun and slammed right up against the window. Yuuri gasped loudly, hands barely able to stop himself from being squished against the glass face first. Viktor couldn’t help but let out a possessive growl and Yuuri shuddered in response, the dragon on his back moving with the quiver. 

 

Trailing kisses down Yuuri’s back Viktor slowly sunk to his knees until he was eye-level with his favorite part of Katsuki Yuuri. Grabbing hold of the perfectly round cheeks Viktor spread them wide and almost choked at the growl that ripped through his throat at the sight of Yuuri’s glistening hole. It was soaked with slick and twitching in anticipation. Licking his lips he sucked in a breath and dove in with a flat tongue. 

 

Yuuri howled and Viktor felt the vibration of the door as the Omega slapped a hand against it. It was indescribable - the taste of Yuuri on his tongue. It was Heaven and Earth. An elixir of life. There was too much for him to sup, slick coming out like a waterfall and dripping down his chin to Yuuri’s thighs. Viktor was so hard in his jeans he was about to burst at the seams. 

 

Unable to take it any longer, Viktor let go of Yuuri’s ass to unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper, reaching in and pulling out his hard cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand as he stroked himself, tongue swirling around Yuuri’s entrance before breaching the tight muscle for the first time. Yuuri wailed louder and Viktor’s tongue worked harder. 

 

“God, V-Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, hand reaching around to grab at Viktor’s hair, fingers pulling in encouragement. 

 

Viktor could do this for days. Years. Eternity. It would be easy to ignore the ache in his jaw when Yuuri tasted this good. Bringing a thumb next to his tongue he pressed in and Yuuri jerked beneath him with another gasp. Eagerly, Viktor’s tongue and thumb worked together to stretch the muscle, the ring loosening up around them. The Alpha found himself adding his other thumb soon after working his hole further apart so his tongue could dive deeper. Viktor wanted to taste it all. 

 

“Viktor-”

 

Viktor kept licking, sucking, drinking in everything like his very life depended on it.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri finally pulled Viktor off, one hand bracing himself against the door as his body shook while the other firmly gripped the Alpha’s hair. “I need you to fuck me. Now.”

 

Oh, Viktor breathed, wiping at the slick and spit on his chin. Right. Getting to his feet Viktor pulled at his jeans and thong, tossing them to the side with a single foot. His fingers slid between the crack in Yuuri’s ass and three digits easily breached him. Yuuri pressed back with a moan, forehead resting against the glass. At some point the Omega had managed to lose his glasses. Where, Viktor had no idea. 

 

“Condom?” Viktor asked as his fingers scissored against the velvet walls.

 

“I hacked your medical records,” Yuuri breathed. “You’re clean, I’m clean, and I’m on birth control. I want to feel you inside me Viktor. All of you.”

 

“Fuck,” Viktor hissed against Yuuri’s neck as he slotted in behind him. Guiding his cock between Yuuri’s cheeks he coated it in slick and nudged at the entrance playfully. Yuuri lifted a leg in encouragement and Viktor grabbed at his thick thigh before thrusting in hard. 

 

They both gasped, Viktor stilling as he bottomed out inside Yuuri. They stared at each other through the reflection, all the color in their eyes gone and replaced by black. All the world below could see them. Viktor wanted them to. He wanted them to see that Yuuri was his and he was Yuuri’s. Covering Yuuri’s hand with his own against the glass, Viktor pulled back and thrust forward again.

 

Viktor felt like he was in a dream. The drag of his cock inside Yuuri felt so good it seemed too impossible to be real. Finding a steady rhythm Viktor bit at the skin on Yuuri’s neck, biting and sucking bruises into the skin to leave his mark. Yuuri left his own marks, free hand reaching around to claw at Viktor’s ass, encouraging him to go harder and deeper. Viktor complied as much as he could, Yuuri finding himself on his toes as the Alpha lifted him up to deepen his thrusts. 

 

Just as Viktor found his new rhythm, eyes closing as he let out grunts and moans, he was suddenly slipping out of Yuuri and being shoved away. Stumbling back, Viktor stared at Yuuri with wide eyes and confusion. Had he made the Omega mad? Not been satisfactory? Yuuri stared at him with predatory eyes. He was hungry. Yuuri wasn’t mad, he just needed more. The Omega was quick, shoving Viktor back onto the bed and climbing onto him. His hands pinned Viktor’s wrists above his head. Fuck. Fuck. _ Fuck.  _ Viktor couldn’t breath as Yuuri found his cock and sunk down onto it.    
  
Yuuri truly was going to be the death of him.

 

Viktor’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Yuuri rocked his hips and then started to bounce in his lap, the sound of skin on skin echoing off the walls. Stereotypes be damned, Viktor wanted Yuuri on top of him like this for eternity. Yuuri looked ethereal like this, head tilted back and lips parted while his hips rocked and sweat made his tattoos glisten. Is this what Lucifer looked like? The beauty of an angel and the devil? It was the only explanation. 

 

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, finally releasing Viktor’s hands to plant his own against the Alpha’s chest, nails scraping against his nipples and making him gasp. “I’m close.”

 

Those words lit a flame inside Viktor and his hands moved to Yuuri’s waist, grabbing hold while he shifted his legs beneath him to plant his feet on the mattress. He started to thrust up while Yuuri rocked down and the Omega let out a sharp gasp as he let his head fall back and let Viktor take control. Reaching out for Yuuri’s cock Viktor stroked it with his thrusts. Yuuri’s breath started to hitch and he moved a hand to Viktor’s knee ready to brace himself for his incoming orgasm. Viktor felt it before he saw it, Yuuri clenching down on him impossibly hard while the Omega shot white across the Alpha’s hand and chest.

  
Viktor slowed his thrusts, but didn’t stop completely, mesmerized by the way Yuuri’s body quivered with his climax. When Yuuri stopped rocking against him completely Viktor rolled them over and pinned the Omega down with a deep kiss. Yuuri hugged Viktor with his legs and kissed back furiously. 

 

Heat was building inside Viktor’s stomach and he realized just how crazy Yuuri made him when he suddenly asked, “Can I knot you, Yuuri? Please. I’m so close. I need to knot you.”

 

Yuuri didn’t answer right away and Viktor just knew he had ruined everything. Knotting was personal. It was...intimate. More than regular sex ever could be. Viktor had only let himself knot one Omega ever before and he had ended up with a broken heart. His thrusts slowed to a stop and Viktor opened his mouth to apologize when Yuuri took his face in his hands.

 

Yuuri stared at him with such intense eyes that Viktor felt that he had touched his soul. This was where he offered it up for sale, just as the man had in his short program piece. Leaning up so that his lips were right next to Viktor’s ear, Yuuri commanded, “Knot me, Alpha.”

 

Viktor snapped without even realizing it, a growl forming in his throat as he grabbed at Yuuri’s hair and started to thrust hard and fast into the Omega. Yuuri’s legs tightened around him and he began whispering words of encouragement. Knot me. Fill me. Pump me full. Make me yours. Viktor lost himself, no longer Viktor but only Alpha, slamming his hips against Yuuri’s with such force that it slid him up the bed. 

 

His thrusts started to shallow out and he realized his knot was swelling. It was starting to catch making it harder to pull out of Yuuri just as it was designed to do. Eventually he gave in, and simply reduced himself to rutting against Yuuri while grunting into the Omega’s neck. When he finally popped Viktor couldn't help but bite into the flesh of Yuuri’s shoulder, his body shivering as he felt himself unload within the tight velvet walls. His vision went white even though his eyes were closed. Weak growls, no whimpers, formed in his throat as he just kept coming like never before. 

 

A hand to the back of his head broke the Alpha’s old and Viktor let go of where he’d bitten Yuuri’s shoulder. When his vision focused on the real world again he realized Yuuri’s face was scrunched up in pain. “Fuck, Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-,”

 

Yuuri hushed him with a more forceful grip on the Alpha’s hair. “Don’t move. Please.”

 

Viktor did as he was told and a rush of guilt washed over him. It wasn’t the bite that had hurt him, but the knot. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I don’t know what came over me.”

 

After a few slow breaths Yuuri’s face relaxed and so did his hold on Viktor, legs sliding down and opening wide around them and hands trailing down the Alpha’s arms. “It didn’t quite feel like this the last time when I was in heat. It was my fault, too. I encouraged you. I’m ok, now.”

 

“Sorry,” Viktor murmured again, giving Yuuri a kiss. “I guess that’s why most couples only knot during heats. Can we roll onto our sides? It’ll be more comfortable.” Yuuri nodded and Viktor carefully shifted them onto their sides. Not carefully enough, it seemed, as his knot caught in Yuuri and he was suddenly spilling another load inside of him with a curse. Yuuri had gasped, too. “Shit, Yuuri, are you ok?”

 

“Ah ha,” Yuuri let out an amused breath, looking down at where he’d cum again in surprise, “Yeah, that one, um, that felt good.”

 

With a breath of relief Viktor let himself relax, taking in the entirety of their love making. He’d never cum like that in his life. “Wow.”

 

Yuuri hummed in agreement, swinging a leg over Viktor’s to get more comfortable in their locked position and shifted closer to the Alpha. “Yeah. Wow.”

 

Placing a lazy kiss to Yuuri’s lips Viktor settled into the mattress. “You never cease to amaze me. Is there anything about you that isn’t incredible?”

 

As usual when given such compliments, Yuuri looked away from Viktor with a sad smile. “Many things. Most things.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Viktor said, reaching up and brushing away Yuuri’s sweaty hair. They stayed like that for a moment, a calm silence, until a question formed in Viktor’s mind. He might as well ask what he could when there was no way for Yuuri to run and avoid him. “Yuuri...how does an Omega in Japan somehow rise in the ranks to become a Yakuza leader? Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I believe there are equality issues here, no?”

 

“No, you are right,” Yuuri confirmed, a hand reaching out to touch Viktor’s chest. “There are a lot of equality issues. Ones that I’m...trying to fight. An Omega would never be allowed to become Oyabun, no matter what they might do to deserve it within a clan.”

 

“Then...how?” Viktor questioned, voice soft.

 

Yuuri shifted and looked at him. “I created my own clan, one that was focused on saving Omegas and giving them new purpose.”

 

Viktor found himself sucking in a breath in awe. Yuuri had created his own clan in a world dominated by Alphas - violent Alphas who did illegal things. Not only that, but he’d been successful as far as Viktor could tell. How? “How did you manage to succeed? Don’t the other clans try and take you down?”

 

“Many of them do,” Yuuri agreed, “But I have gained the respect of many clans because of my recruitment success and have even inspired others. It’s funny, isn’t it? How easily it is to gain followers when you simply offer to treat them as something equal.”

 

“And you said you weren’t incredible,” Viktor huffed with a soft smile. “That sounds incredible to me. You’re helping people.”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “Well, it’s not exactly helping in the conventional sense. It...well, I am Yakuza, afterall.”

 

“I suppose,” Viktor mused. “I’d like to hear about it more sometime. About how you save them.”

 

“Another time,” Yuuri said, shifting again. “Your knot is deflating and the dogs are getting restless.”

 

They were. He could hear Makkachin scratching and whining behind the door. Reaching down between them he grabbed at the base of his cock and carefully pulled out. It was like releasing a dam with how much cum and slick poured out. There went another set of sheets. “I’ll grab a washcloth,” he said, giving Yuuri a kiss as the Omega rolled onto his back. 

 

Crawling off the bed Viktor made his way to the bathroom, the dogs happy to be let loose from their temporary prison. Turning on the warm water he soaked a cloth and cleaned himself up before rinsing it to take to Yuuri on the bed. The poodles had the smarts to stay off the bed, happy enough to curl up together on their own bed by the glass doors. There were handprints and streaks all over the glass. 

 

When Viktor got to the bed he was greeted by a sight that made his cock twitch with new life. Yuuri’s knees had fallen out to the side giving Viktor the perfect view of his red hole dripping with cum. God, he wanted it, but he knew if he had it he’d only want more and he did have to wake up in the morning for rehearsals. Unfortunately. 

 

After wiping away the sweat and cum Viktor returned to the bathroom to toss the cloth and remembered his present he still had yet to give Yuuri.  Rummaging through his luggage he pulled out the perfectly wrapped box and brought it over to the bed. “I got this for you.”

 

Curious, Yuuri rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow so that he could unwrap the gift. Lifting the top of the box Yuuri exposed the metallic blue and silver fabric of the tie and matching pocket square. 

 

“Your tie is atrocious, really,” Viktor explained. “No mafia husband of mine should ever look like that. This will help you get the respect of the other Alphas easily.”

 

Yuuri huffed in amusement as he picked up the tie and looked it over. “It’s beautiful, Viktor. It reminds me of a costume you’ve worn.”

 

“I’d hope so. That’s what I used as inspiration,” Viktor beamed. “So you could carry me, always.”

 

“No one has gotten me a gift before,” Yuuri said, fingers running over the silk fabric and eyes getting glossy. “Other than my parents and sister. Thank you. I love it.”

 

Viktor’s heart swelled. “I will buy you a million gifts, Yuuri, if it makes you smile like that.”

 

“A million ties?” Yuuri chuckled, placing the tie back in the box and setting it aside. 

 

“Well, it never hurts to have more than one,” Viktor teased.

 

Yuuri hummed and gave Viktor a chaste kiss. “The dogs still need to go out before we settle in for the night.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take them,” Viktor quickly offered.

 

“Ah, thank you. I’m not sure if I could walk right now,” Yuuri said with a blush. “Good work out, huh?”

 

Viktor smirked. Good. That had been his intention. Though, he hoped Yuuri didn’t hurt too bad. Pleasant aches only. He really shouldn’t have knotted him, but he couldn’t help it in the moment. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and took the two poodles on a quick walk. Thankfully, they both did their business quickly and he could return to Yuuri for the night. 

 

Both poodles jumped on the bed the moment they returned, and it looked like the sheets had been changed. “Room services already?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “I had extra pairs of sheets put in the room ahead of time.”

 

“My Yuuri is so smart,” Viktor beamed, kissing Yuuri the moment he was under the sheets with him. 

 

It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep, both men worn from sex in a pleasant manner. Viktor thought he heard the faintest purr coming from the Omega in his arms, but it was so soft he figured he was imagining things. It was probably just the dogs, though Makkachin tended to snore quite loudly more than anything. 

 

When his alarm so rudely went off the next morning Viktor found that Yuuri was already wide awake and dressed for the day - his new tie included. A tray of breakfast had been brought up and was set on the table, some food already eaten by Yuuri. Viktor groaned as he rolled over and sat up in bed. 

 

“I agree,” Yuuri smiled, buttoning up his sleeves. “I never was a morning person. I’d stay up all night and sleep until noon. Unfortunately, I rarely get to do that anymore.”

 

“I normally like mornings, but not when I could be spending them with you,” Viktor pouted. 

 

Smiling, Yuuri walked over and bent down to give Viktor a kiss. The Alpha noticed the small limp that Yuuri was desperately trying to hide and his ego swelled like a balloon at that. “Seung Gil will take you to and from your rehearsals. I will be back for dinner. The dogs have already been walked and taken to the hotel’s Pet Spa.”

 

Viktor hummed in acknowledgement. “You really have business here?”

 

“We are only thirty minutes from Tokyo,” Yuuri pointed out. “Of course I have business here. I have business everywhere.”

 

Right...Omegas were everywhere, after all. “Well, ok. Have a good day, then.”

 

Seung Gil was already waiting outside the door after Viktor finally ate and dressed. The Omega didn’t say a word, only walked off expecting Viktor to follow - which he did. The same black SUV that had picked him up from the airport stood outfront and Viktor got in. He wondered briefly why Seung Gil wasn’t with Yuuri instead of being Viktor’s chauffeur. Seung Gil kept staring at him through the rear-view mirror giving him looks that made Viktor sweat. It was like he knew he’d eaten his boss’s ass out, fucked him, knotted him, and then contemplated eating his ass out again. Viktor also got the sense that Seung Gil didn’t like him for it. At all.

 

Viktor tried to be polite and thank Seung Gil when he was dropped off at the rink, but he was greeted with nothing more than a slam of the door. He’d have to ask Yuuri why his bodyguard hated him so much. They’d barely said a word to each other. What could he have done? Well, other than fucking Yuuri? Did Seung Gil like Yuuri? Maybe that was it. A jealous unrequited lover.

 

“There you are!” Chris was on his arm the moment he entered the locker rooms, and he was pulling him away to the most secluded corner, ignoring the other skaters that were trying to get attention from Viktor.

 

“Nice to see you again, too,” Viktor smiled, letting himself be drug along.

 

“Well?” Chris asked, voice low even though they spoke in French, unsure of who else might speak it around them.  He started to pull out his skates while they talked. “How was it?”

 

Letting out a blissful sigh Viktor let himself recall a few of the memories from the previous night. “Amazing. Incredible. Breathtaking. I could spend weeks doing nothing but eating his ass, Chris, it’s just that good.”

 

Chris hummed excitedly with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Lucky dog! I love Markus, but I do miss the days of a little Omega-Omega scuffle where I got to go to town between nice plump cheeks. I mean, it’s not like Markus doesn’t let me, but it’s certainly not the same with an Alpha.”

 

“Don’t they make some sort of lube or something that is supposed to be like an Omega’s slick?” Viktor asked, switching out the soakers for his skate guards on the blades.

 

The Omega tsked disapprovingly. “Definitely nothing like the real thing, just glorified lube. Do you really think some store bought slick could be anything like what Yuuri was for you last night?”

 

No. Definitely not. The taste of Yuuri had been Heaven itself. “Fair enough.”

 

Chris picked up his water bottle and started to unscrew the top, “I hope you made it difficult for him to walk today.”

 

Viktor gave his brightest smile, heart-shape and all. “He let me knot him.”

 

The water Chris had just sipped spewed out everywhere. “He what?! Outside of a heat? And what, only your second time?!”

 

“Yes!” Viktor confirmed excitedly, pulling on black tight socks. “God, it had been so long I almost forgot what it felt like, but it was amazing. He is amazing.”

 

“Viktor Nikiforov, I have been jealous of you many times in my life, but this beats them all by far,” Chris huffed, crossing his arms with a pout. 

 

“Mon ami, you make that sound like Markus never takes care of you,” Viktor pointed out. “Should I be worried? Do I need to give him a call?”

 

Chris punched his shoulder playfully. “Markus takes care of me just fine, but that doesn’t mean I can’t still be jealous! It took two heats before he’d knot me! You really do get everything.”

 

“Not true,” Viktor groaned, finally shoving a foot into one of the boots. “I want his mating gland, but he keeps denying me that.”

 

“As he should, you lovesick fool,” Chris huffed, digging out his own skates from his bag and pulling up his pants up to his knees . “Live in the moment, Viktor. A bond mark is fun, but it’s also scary and pretty permanent. You both feel everything and it connects you in a way you can never come back from. It’s something you have to be absolutely sure about. Markus and I waited two years, and I don’t regret getting to know each other without the bond. Maybe you should try getting into his nest first? Baby steps.”

 

Of course, Viktor knew that Chris was right deep down. Bond marks were far more permanent than a marriage certificate and breaking one was excruciating. It was worse than trying to detox from an addictive drug. A good number of couples married but never fully bonded because of this. Nesting was considered by most the next step. That was the ‘home run’, if an Omega let you in. Yuuri didn’t seem like the type to nest, but he’d done nothing but surprise Viktor with every move. “You’re right...It’s just, Chris, the feeling is indescribable. I know that he’s my mate. My True Mate.”

 

Lacing up a boot Chris rolled his eyes. “That’s big talk even for you. Less than a quarter of the population ever finds their True Mate and yet you think you’ve found yours?”

 

“Yes,” Viktor said definitively, lacing up his right boot. “You don’t think Markus is yours?”

 

“No,” Chris confessed, pulling his pants back down over his laced-up skates, “But I love him no less for it. He is the one I want to spend my life with.”

 

Viktor couldn’t imagine not wanting to be with your True Mate, but maybe that was only because he had tasted it. If Yuuri ended up turning him away, if he ended up not fulfilling his end of the bargain by winning gold, Viktor thought he might literally die. His life depended on winning Yuuri’s hand. 

 

Rehearsals were long and annoying. Viktor hated ice shows. Usually, there were two - maybe three - days to learn the entire show’s routines that Viktor found lackluster and boring. Typical show fair that was uninteresting to him and utterly unchallenging. The only exciting part about it was getting to debut his short program. But, ice shows were a necessity. They were the best way for skaters to earn their money. Not that Viktor needed it, really, but it had been an excuse to see Chris and Yuuri.

 

By the end of the day Viktor was tired and wanted to do nothing but order room service and cuddle with Yuuri, but Chris had not relented on his promised dinner. It had taken some convincing for Yuuri. Getting involved with the skating community personally after whatever accident made him hesitant. Viktor worried it might be triggering for him in some way, but eventually Yuuri agreed as long as no mention of his real work was made. No matter how good of a friend, Chris was not to know. Viktor agreed, but had also sent a message to Chris not to bring up Yuuri’s accident in any way.

 

They met at one of the hotel’s other restaurants, a sushi-bar called  _ Senbazuru _ that had a beautiful view out over the gardens. Unfortunately, this time, Seung Gil joined them. Even though he remained entirely silent, Viktor felt the man’s eyes constantly on him and it sent shivers down his spine. He tried to focus on the fact that Yuuri was wearing the tie he’d gotten him. It looked just as perfect as Viktor had hoped.

 

“Look at you,” Chris mused excitedly as he took a seat opposite the couple and next to a disinterested Seung Gil. “Not the kids we were in Junior’s anymore, are we? Imagine my surprise when Viktor sent me a text one day asking me to tell him everything I knew about you.”

 

Yuuri smiled politely. “It's nice to see you doing so well. One of the best skaters, almost always on the podium. And mated now, I see?”

 

“Yes!” Chris beamed. “We’re very happy. Hoping to have a small wedding in the offseason next year. You’re invited, of course, though I’m sure Viktor would bring you as his plus one regardless.”

 

“I would,” Viktor agreed. 

 

“You seem to be doing wonderfully, yourself,” Chris continued. “A very successful businessman. Viktor didn’t say, but what is it exactly you do?”

 

Viktor felt himself freeze up at the question, skin going cold and a sweatdrop forming on his forehead. Nervously, he looked up at Yuuri, who still held the soft smile and a calm composure. Neither Yuuri or Seung Gil had seemed bothered by the question at all.

 

“I’m involved with my parents’ business: an inn and onsen in my hometown south of Fukuoka,” Yuuri started, hands neatly folded in his lap. “In addition, I have stakes in other such inns and onsens across Japan. It keeps me very busy, but I try very hard to still keep involved in the skating community in ways that I can.”

 

“Impressive!” Chris whistled, completely buying into Yuuri’s story. “And by involved you mean with a certain silver-haired Alpha, hmm?” He winked at Viktor.

 

Viktor kicked him under the chair, but was halted from making any additional comments as their food was brought to them. Chris seemed to have at least gotten the picture and didn’t go back to that conversation. 

 

“Do you plan to keep skating for a while?” Yuuri asked, politely changing the subject.

 

Viktor was surprised that Yuuri was willing to talk about it so much, but he didn’t jump to change the course seeing how calm the Omega seemed about it.

 

“I’m playing it ear, truthfully,” Chris responded. “I’d like to think for a few more years, but how I fare at the Olympics will likely be a deciding factor. It’s getting harder keeping up with a lot of the younger skaters, let alone Viktor.”

 

Wasn’t that the truth? “Yura was doing quad tanos at the rink the other day,” Viktor mentioned. “It definitely makes me feel old.”

 

“Ah, well, history has shown that such ambitious athletes do not have longevity,” Yuuri pointed out. “I think quads should be forbidden in Junior’s, personally.”

 

“I agree!” Viktor exclaimed, excited to find someone else who held that opinion. It was rare in the skating community, especially in the Russian skating community. He had given Yuri the challenge to win Junior’s without quads, and he had done it. It was possible to win without them. Or at least...it had been for so many years. 

 

Chris nodded. “As do I. Quads weren’t even on my mind then. I was just trying to land my triples without falling on my ass. I really struggled with my double axel, even.”

 

Yuuri hummed in thought, his face falling into one of disappointment. “I hope that this is not what skating turns into. The artistry is always what drew me to it, not the jumps. Now it doesn’t matter if you are expressionless and look like a robot on the ice at all as long as you can jump.”

 

“Ice skating is so much more than a sport, it’s an art, and-,”

 

Seung Gil, who had spent the entire hour or better in complete silence, suddenly interrupted Viktor to say something in Japanese to Yuuri. If it was even possible, his face fell into a deeper frown and he drew Yuuri’s attention to a pair of men who had just entered the restaurant, one who was looking their way.

 

Yuuri dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and set it down, their skating conversation forgotten. “Excuse me, a friend of mine just showed up and I would like to say hello. I’ll just be a moment.”

 

“Sure,” Viktor muttered, though he had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. They didn't look like friends. 

 

Seung Gil stood after Yuuri had walked off and glared at Viktor. “Stay.”

 

“And here I thought he didn’t speak English,” Chris mumbled as he watched both Omegas leave the table. “He’s a strange one. Not the type of person I’d picture Yuuri being friends with, but things have changed.”

 

“Less friends, more like an assistant,” Viktor tried to explain. Seung Gil would likely murder him if he had heard him use that term, but it was the closest he could think of without saying bodyguard and hinting at other things. All the more reason for him to be worried about whatever was going on. Why would he go with Yuuri if it really was friends?

 

“Ah, that makes more sense,” Chris nodded, using his chopsticks to take another bite of his sushi. “Well, you’re right about Yuuri. He definitely has changed. I mean, for one, he is actually sociable, but on the other, he’s so...proper?”

 

“How so?” Viktor asked, eyes still on where Yuuri and some much older man were conversing.

 

“We converse, but it isn’t very conversational, if you catch my drift?” Chris threw out. “He’s so businesslike. But, we were just a couple of young boys back then. If he is a businessmen, then why shouldn’t he act businesslike? It doesn’t seem like discussing skating bothers him, though which is good?”

 

Viktor hummed, a pang of fear and slight panic when Yuuri moved out of his sight. “Yes, but we aren’t talking about his skating. I think there’s a difference. He does sponsor many rinks and skaters. It’s not like he can’t talk about it ever.”

 

“Ah, true, you mentioned.”

  
Even eating slowly, Viktor managed to finish his meal and neither Yuuri or Seung Gil had returned. “I’m getting worried. How long has it been?”

 

“Twenty minutes,” Chris said, “but if it was really a friend Yuuri has likely got caught up. Why are you worried? Omegas aren’t helpless, you know. I’m sure he’s fine. Or are you jealous?”

 

“I’m not jealous,” Viktor assured. He was scared. What if those men had been Yakuza? Enemy Yakuza? Could Seung Gil keep him safe?

 

“I think you’re jealous,” Chris teased, going back to finishing up the last few bites of his own meal.

 

Five minutes later, Seung Gil came briskly walking back to their table. Yuuri wasn’t with him. “Aniki had to return to his room. He is not feeling well. He sends his apologies.”

 

“Aniki?” Viktor questioned, heart slowing in anticipation.

 

“Katsuki-san,” Seung Gil clarified exasperated. 

 

His heart stopped and he felt his face go white.

 

“I guess your concerns were valid then,” Chris pointed out, though he hardly seemed bothered like Viktor was. “I hope it isn’t the food. We really can’t afford to get sick right now.”

 

“Not food,” was all Seung Gil said.

 

Chris raised an eyebrow but didn’t pry further. “Well, you better go take care of your Omega. Give Yuuri my regards? Hopefully we can meet up again.”

 

Seung Gil signed the check to their room and Viktor walked Chris to the exit where he called for a cab. The second Chris was out of ear shot he was throwing a million questions Seung Gil’s way. “Is Yuuri really alright? What happened? Were those Yakuza?”

 

The Omega’s eyes went even darker than they already were. “You ask too many questions. It’ll get you killed.”

 

Viktor’s hands balled into fists, trying to keep himself from losing it on the other man. “Is Yuuri really alright?”

 

“Yes,” Seung Gil answered, “Though you should stay away tonight. I can get you a different room.”

 

What?! “What do you mean stay away? I am not going to another room!” To make his point very clear, Viktor started to storm off towards the elevators.

 

He was stopped just short by Seung Gil’s grip on his arm. “Aniki is not himself. Please, stay away.”

 

Not himself? Viktor didn’t immediately pull away. Seung Gil’s stoic face had broken, and there was a genuine concern behind it. Viktor’s fear grew even worse. “If something is wrong then I have to see him.” 

 

Seung Gil didn’t hold him back this time, but he joined the Alpha on the elevator. “If something happens, scream.”

 

Viktor didn’t even notice the elevator doors had opened, too shocked by his statement. If something happens, scream. What the hell did Seung Gil expect to happen? Managing to step off before the doors closed he headed straight for the door, fingers fumbling to get the key from his pocket in nervous anticipation. Makkachin was there at the door immediately, tail low and ears drooping with an upset whine. 

 

“Yuuri?!” Viktor called, not seeing Yuuri anywhere in the room. Vikchan came running from the bathroom and yipped. A call for help. Immediately, Viktor dashed towards the bathroom, coming to a halt when he saw Yuuri’s back to him at the sink. His suit jacket was thrown on the floor to the side and his glasses were folded on the countertop. Viktor’s heart skipped.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, carefully approaching Yuuri from the side to not startle him. His eyes looked down to where Yuuri was tightly gripping at the edge of the sink. His knuckles were bright red and the edges of his dress shirt matched. God, what had happened? Cautiously, Viktor reached out and took a hand in his. 

 

Yuuri’s head snapped up suddenly and he was facing Viktor with eyes as red as his knuckles. The Omega’s body was tense and ready for a fight, hand gripping Viktor’s painfully. Viktor’s heart stopped in his throat and his pulse went wild beneath his skin as he jumped back in surprise. Yuuri was ready to attack.  _ Aniki is not himself.  _

 

Taking a chance, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s other hand and brought both sets of his knuckles to his lips to kiss them. He willed the tremble in his own hands to stop. The blood had been washed away from Yuuri’s knuckles, but the remains of what had happened were carved into his flesh. “Yuuri...I’m here.”

 

Warmth slowly started to return to Yuuri’s eyes and his body relaxed, his own hands trembling in Viktor’s. His breath hitched with a swallowed sob. “Viktor…?”

 

Viktor nodded and kissed his knuckles again. He dared to let out a breath. “I’m here.” They stood like that, Yuuri closing his eyes and working to control his breathing. Viktor swallowed and licked his lips. “Did you...did you kill him?” His heart waited to beat until he received his answer.

 

Vigorously, Yuuri shook his head, and Viktor closed his own eyes with relief. Yuuri was fine. He seemed himself. “What happened, Yuuri? Who were those men?” What did Seung Gil mean?

 

Taking a second to suck in a deep breath Yuuri blinked open his eyes and shook his head again. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Viktor, you shouldn’t have seen any of this.”

 

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t see anything,” Viktor pointed out, “Just you, here like this. Are you hurt? Other than your hands?” Where had this all even happened? They were at a restaurant at a hotel. How could something that had left Yuuri bloody happen in public? And why? What had upset Yuuri this badly?

 

“No, I’m fine,” Yuuri insisted, finally pulling hands free from Viktor’s and turning his back. “This is exactly why we can’t work, Viktor. I become something else, a monster, and I could hurt you.”

 

Is that what Seung Gil had meant? That Yuuri had become a monster? Viktor didn’t see a monster in front of him. He just saw Yuuri. Scared. “I don’t care, Yuuri. I don’t care. I just have to be with you.”

 

Yuuri spun around, frustrated. “Why aren’t you afraid?”

 

The question caught Viktor off guard, his lips parting with an unsure breath. Why wasn’t he afraid? More than ever before, Viktor’s Alpha felt content - no, happy. The rest of the world didn’t exist when he was with Yuuri. No skating, no Yakuza, nothing. It was just them, so there was nothing to be afraid of. The only thing Viktor feared was Yuuri’s safety. “I don’t know, Yuuri. I know that I should be, but I’m not. All I know is I’m obsessed with you and I feel like I would die without you. Call me a lovesick fool, but I know we are True Mates, Yuuri. Don’t you feel it, too?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, eyes glossing over with unshed tears. “And that terrifies me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you after the banquet, either. But, Viktor, I can’t guarantee that I can keep you safe. I don’t think I could stand it if you got hurt because of me.”

 

“You’ll keep me safe. I know you will,” Viktor countered.

 

Yuuri smiled sadly, crossing his arms across his chest and giving himself a squeeze. “I don’t know if I can keep you safe from myself, Viktor.”

 

Viktor didn’t know Yuuri’s story. He didn’t know why the Omega was so insistent that he was a monster and someone to be afraid of. But what he did know is that he wouldn’t care whatever the answers would be when they came. Stepping forward, Viktor put a hand to Yuuri’s cheek and pulled their foreheads together. “Every Beast needs a Beauty, Yuuri. Let me be yours.”

 

Yuuri let out a mix of a snort and sob and leaned into Viktor’s touch. “That was terrible.”

 

“It made you smile,” Viktor winked. Pulling Yuuri fully into his arms he breathed in the Omega’s scent. It smelled like home. “Don’t give up on us yet. I haven’t. Not even a little.”

 

“Ok,” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s shirt. 

 

Both poodles wrapped themselves around Yuuri when they finally made their way to bed. Viktor was glad. They wanted to protect Yuuri just as much as Viktor did. With Yuuri’s back to him, Viktor gently traced over the intricate lines on his skin. Despite his slowed breaths, Viktor could tell Yuuri wasn’t yet asleep. Too much on his mind. “Did they hurt?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri’s soft voice answered. “But it was easy to endure. I’ve felt worse pains in my life.”

 

Viktor bent down and kissed a flower on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri let out a pleasant sigh and Viktor could see his eyes flutter beneath dark lashes. Viktor  _ was _ scared. Not that Yuuri was a bad person or that he might hurt Viktor. No, he refused to believe either of those things. He was scared that Yuuri would get hurt or worse - killed. He needed to better understand what Yuuri did - why he did it. That way, he could help keep Yuuri safe.

 

In time, Yuuri had said. Patience. Wait.

 

Pulling Yuuri flush against his chest Viktor closed his eyes. He never had been good at following directions. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the months delay! Ever since starting my new job I have been so freaking busy I have barely had time to do anything but...well...work xD Not an overly exciting chapter, but it sets us up nicely for an exciting chapter! Enjoy!

Viktor was disappointed to find the bed already empty the next morning despite his own 5am wake up call. Rehearsals were early so they’d have enough time to rest before the first show that night. He’d wanted to talk to Yuuri about the previous night, but it looked like Yuuri was not willing - or maybe not ready. There had been breakfast already brought in on the table with a handwritten note from Yuuri beneath a vase of fresh flowers. 

 

_ Viktor - _

 

_ I am sure you have so many questions, and I wish I could be there to answer them, but duty calls. I promise that I will be there for your show tonight. I look forward to seeing you skate. I know it’ll be the highlight of my day. _

_ Love, _

_ Yuuri _

 

While Viktor was more than excited to perform for Yuuri this evening, part of him couldn’t help but wonder if Yuuri had purposely avoided him that morning. Well, there was no point in wondering, as he would likely never know for sure. Besides, Yuuri couldn’t run from him forever. Well...scratch that. He definitely could. Would he?

 

Not having much of an appetite, Viktor left most of the breakfast untouched, instead feeding Makkachin and Vikchan pieces of the meal. When it was time for him to leave, he didn’t even have to open the door for Seung Gil to suddenly be walking through with leashes in hand to take the dogs to the downstairs pet hotel. The Omega didn’t say a word to Viktor otherwise until they were in the car and Viktor tried to start conversation.

 

“Don’t ask me a thing,” Seung Gil quickly cut in. “I’ll tell you nothing.”

 

Geez, Viktor had only said good morning. Ok, well, his intent had been to ask about Yuuri, but damn, was he projecting that badly?

 

“It’s just...not my place,” Seung Gil added, attempting to make his tone softer than it had been before.

 

Viktor sighed, accepting that answer at least. “I’m ok, though, aren’t I? After you were so worried about me going after him?”

 

Seung Gil’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and the hardness returned. “Listen to me, Alpha, and listen well. You were fucking lucky  _ Aniki _ didn’t hurt you, ok? And next time I tell you to stay away, you better fucking do it. Until  _ Aniki _ chooses to disclose to you certain things you need to trust me when it comes to his well being.”

 

“Why should I trust you when you so clearly don’t trust me?” Viktor threw back.

 

“I will never trust an Alpha, especially not with  _ Aniki,” _ he scoffed. “Unfortunately, I would die for  _ Aniki, _ do anything he asked of me, and right now that means watching out for you. It’s not  _ Aniki _ I’m trying to protect when I say to stay away in situations like last night - it’s  _ you. _ I’d rather not have to dump your body in a river. Yakuza like to keep a low profile, and you are anything but. Another reason I so vehemently dislike this situation.”

 

For once in his life, Viktor was left speechless by that. Dump his body in a river?! Honestly? Who even says things like that? Was...he serious? Wait. No, he was not going to be intimidated like this. He was an Alpha, dammit, even if often didn’t act like one. “I can take care of myself, but thank you for your concern.”

 

“I think it’s adorable you think that,” Seung Gil muttered before placing the vehicle in park. “We’re here, You’re Highness.”

 

“Yes, so I see,” Viktor smiled brightly as he opened the door. “Oh, and I believe the word you were looking for was Majesty. I am King of the ice, after all.” He promptly shut the door behind him before giving the Omega a chance to counter. It took a good thirty seconds before he realized how absolutely dumb and idiotic and reckless it was for him to say that. Seung Gil was Yakuza! He could literally kill him and dump his body in the river! Idiot!  _ Dumb, stupid, idiot!  _ Yakov was right! His ignorance and recklessness was going to get him killed! Worse -  _ murdered! _

 

“-are you alright?”

 

Viktor blinked. Oh. Right. The rink. Skaters. Chris. Chris! “Ah, yes, sorry, in my own little world.”

 

Chris huffed with a smile. “Aren’t you always? I was asking you if Yuuri was alright?”

 

“He’s fine, just an overnight bug, I think,” Viktor said, the lie slipping off his tongue easily. “He’ll be at the show tonight.”

 

“Oh, good! I would hate for it to have been something serious. It was good to catch up, even if it was cut short. Though, it’s so crazy to see him now. He’s changed so much.”

 

Viktor hummed. He hadn’t known Yuuri in his younger years, so he couldn’t speak from experience, but he’d heard from enough people and enough sources to know that, yes, Yuuri had changed. It was the ever elusive ‘why’ that was still hanging in the air. “It’s nice to see such a successful Omega, especially coming from Japan. Like Russia, they aren’t exactly known for their forward thinking.”

 

“Which is why Switzerland is truly the greatest country in all the land,” Chris smirked. “Forever neutral in all things, equality included. On a serious note, though, I really do hate to imagine what it must have been like for him or any other Omega in a country still so behind. I was privileged in that regard, and I know it. If Yuuri hadn’t been talented in sport, how would things have been?”

 

How indeed? Maybe being Omega is ultimately what happened to him in the end. It was a thought Viktor hadn’t originally taken into consideration. Maybe he’d been under so much pressure to start a family and be a ‘good Omega’ he’d caved? No...that couldn’t be it. If that had been the case then he would be married with children, not a Yakuza boss going against every Omega stereotype there was. 

 

Fuck stereotypes. He’d let Yuuri dominate the fuck out of him all day long.

 

“I’m losing you again.”

 

Viktor snapped his legs shut and groaned internally. Dammit. Yuuri had him by the balls and he wasn’t even mad about it. He really hoped Yuuri didn’t hide from him tonight. “Sorry,” he murmured as he finished putting on his skates. 

 

“Since you seem to be lost in a Yuuri-filled dreamland, any chance you think he’d be into a threesome?” Chris asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

_ “No,” _ Viktor growled, surprising himself and making him flinch after his response. “Chris, I’m sorry, I didn’t-,”

 

Chris was laughing, full on. “Wow,  _ mon ami _ , you are far more gone than I thought. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you growl like that. I will be best man at the inevitable wedding, no?”

 

Wedding...did Yakuza have weddings? Was such a thing even possible? Viktor thought about it. In fact, he thought about it so much it made him fall and step out the majority of his jumps during practice. The other skaters kept coming up and asking if he was sick or hurt while Chris laughed knowingly in the background. 

 

“All teasing aside,” Chris started as they threw their bags over their shoulder and headed out, deciding to grab a small bite at a nearby cafe, “Have you ever….well...wondered why you might have fallen so hard so fast?”

 

“How do you mean?” Viktor asked. He hadn’t really thought much about the why, just knew that he had fallen and had to have Yuuri at any cost. 

 

Chris tapped at his lip a second before answering. “Well, maybe it’s all the Hallmark movies Markus makes me sit and watch, or his romance novels, but I would say this whole thing between you and Yuuri almost sounds like…,” he paused, like whatever he was about to say was something absolutely insane and crazy, “True Mates?”

 

Oh. That. Yes, Viktor had thought _ a lot _ about that. “I never pegged you the type to believe in such a thing.”

 

“I don’t,” Chris agreed. “Or rather, I didn’t. Now I’m not so sure? The teasing was fun of course when you first told me about all of this, but the growling from you earlier - while amusing as it was and still is for me - did have me starting to wonder. You also can’t seem to stop thinking about him for two seconds.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me Markus has never growled at someone who made a go at you?” Viktor countered defensively, “Or had days you couldn’t stop thinking about him?”

 

“No,” Chris responded point blank. “Markus has never growled at anyone ever.”

 

Letting out a huff powerful enough to send his bangs flying, Viktor slowed to a halt. “I have thought Yuuri and I were True Mates from the second I saw him at the banquet at World’s. Yuuri thinks it, too. It was horrible the two months we were apart, almost painful. Somedays I feel like I would die if we couldn’t be together.”

 

Chris sucked in a breath through his nose. “Wow. That’s dramatic, even for you. But, as crazy as this all is, I’m happy for you Viktor. I’m happy for Yuuri. You deserve someone, and Yuuri is a good person from what I know of him.”

 

From what he knew, sure, but would Chris still say the same if he knew the truth? Still, maybe Chris was right. Maybe they deserved this. Both of them. “Thank you. It means a lot to me to have your support.”

 

Chris hummed and continued walking. “Sounds like I better win my gold this season, then. Doesn’t look like I might have another year worth of chances.” He winked.

 

“To be honest, I wasn’t going to compete this season.”

 

Viktor found himself being shoved to a halt as Chris stepped in front of him on the sidewalk. “Weren’t going to compete?! In an Olympic season?! Good God, Viktor, why?!”

 

With a huff, Viktor pushed Chris aside to keep walking. “I was tired, I guess? And uninspired. I couldn’t see the point on going on if it was like that.”

 

“So what changed? Wait, don’t answer that. I know the answer - Yuuri.”

 

Viktor smiled at that. “Yes. He inspired me to skate again.”

 

“Well, I suppose I should send him a Thank You card,” Chris mused. “I would have never forgiven you if you had retired before the Olympics, you know. Neither would your fans.”

 

Would Yuuri have felt the same, Viktor wondered? Would he have been disappointed if Viktor had given up before the Olympics? Heartbroken? He was a fan, after all. However, now Viktor had a greater task than just competing. He had to win gold at all costs so he could win Yuuri. “I don’t really care about gold any more, Chris. I’m just trying to find the two L’s: life and love.”

 

“Finding him isn’t the problem, apparently, it’s just keeping him,” Chris winked. “Ah, well, if you need any suggestions I’m here.”

 

“Suggestions for what?” Viktor questioned as he opened the door to the cafe they finally made it to. 

 

“Dates. Gifts. Romance in general. I’d say sex, but it appears you have that handled just fine if you’re already knotting.”

 

“Chris!” Viktor hissed under his breath, ears going bright red. “Please, we are in public, my friend.”

 

Chris could only laugh with a full set of lungs.

 

/*/

 

Viktor never got really got nervous before stepping out onto the ice. Not since his Junior years, anyway. Now, though, he could feel his heart beating he was so nervous. This wasn’t even a competition, but it felt like one - maybe worse. Yuuri was watching. He was watching one of two programs Viktor had made in his honor. What would he think? Would he like it? Hate it? Feel indifferent? The latter two were terrible prospects. 

 

It didn’t help that Viktor had quickly become disinterested in the costume he’d had done and had already commissioned a new one. He’d gone dark and billowy with chains around the lower part and sleeves. It was representation of how trapped Viktor had felt until meeting Yuuri, but it didn’t show the light Yuuri had brought since they’d met. There were few crystals, and that desperately needed a change, for when Yuuri did smile - even rarely - it was the sun that would blind Viktor. Oh well. It didn’t really matter, right? Very few skaters already had their finished costumes by this point, anyway, and he could add it to the list of surprises for the season.

 

Viktor hadn’t bothered trying to locate Yuuri in the earlier group performances. How could he? The lights were off and there were thousands of people in the stadium. It was statistically impossible to find him. On the other hand, Viktor just wanted the peace of mind of his presence. Not that he thought Yuuri wasn’t there, but...well. There might have been the smallest of doubts. Maybe something had called Yuuri away. Some important Yakuza duty. 

 

Despite all the doubt coursing through his veins, Viktor managed to push it down as he stepped out for his solo. Yuuri or not, there were still thousands of his fans waiting to see him put on a perfect performance. Despite the slight stiffness at the beginning, the thought he did well. For a first time performing the program in front of people, at least. It would have to be much better to win gold. 

 

The rest of the show passed in a blur with his mind completely focused on getting to see Yuuri. It would likely be several hours after the show, and the more he thought about it the more it weighed his heart down and he felt himself pining. Again. It hadn’t even been 24 hours yet and he was already missing the Omega something fierce. 

 

Already thinking he wouldn’t see Yuuri for a few hours yet, it was to his great surprise that Yuuri was waiting backstage in a perfectly pressed suit holding a bouquet of roses and wearing the tie Viktor had gifted. Best of all, he was smiling. Blatantly ignoring Chris’ whistle, Viktor darted towards Yuuri despite still being in his skates.

 

“You came!” Viktor beamed, accepting the proffered bouquet.

 

“Of course I did,” Yuuri smiled before reading Viktor’s face and frowning. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

 

Quickly shaking his head, he tried to backtrack. “Not on purpose, just...work sometimes calls, right?”

 

Yuuri responded with a curt nod of understanding. “Sometimes, but not tonight. I would not allow it.”

 

Not caring that there was an audience, Viktor leaned in and gave Yuuri a kiss. It was a risk, knowing that a photo of this could end up on Instagram in a few minutes, but he was just too excited. “Well? What did you think?”

 

“It was perfect. You were perfect,” Yuuri responded, flushed pink from the kiss. 

 

It wasn’t perfect, hardly so, but Viktor preened at the praise from his mate. Sorry -  _ future mate.  _

 

“I know you still have things to do. I’ll wait for you back at the hotel,” Yuuri promised. “Are you hungry?”

 

“Ravenous,” Viktor responded, certainly having worked up an appetite, for food and other things, after the show.

 

Nodding, Yuuri put his hands in his pockets in a nervous showing. “Ok. I’ll have something brought up then. See you soon.”

 

“Of course,” Viktor smiled, sadly watching as Yuuri walked away. 

 

“Vik-tor,” his name was sung and whistles echoed around him as he regrouped with the rest of the skaters.

 

“Viktor! I didn’t know you were dating!” Sara, one of the twins commented with hearts in her eyes. “Who is he?! How did you meet? Tell us everything!”

 

“Sara, don’t pry!” Her brother, Michele, hissed. 

 

Great, here it came. Regrets. “Ah, please, it’s still very new and I’d appreciate the privacy.”  _ Please don’t post this to Instagram and Twitter for the love of god. _

 

Sara, at least did suddenly look very regretful of her questions. “Oh, I’m sorry! Of course! But, if I must say, I think it’s exciting to see you with someone!”

 

“I agree,” Chris cooed. “The greatest bachelor in all the land off the market. But, seriously, all of you, no Instagram or Twitter posts or I will personally find you! The skating community is not TMZ. Once Viktor goes public, then all is fair.”

 

_ Thank you, Chris. _ Would he ever go public with Yuuri, though? Likely not. At least, not willingly. While Viktor didn’t want anything getting out yet, the thought that they may never be truly out was a little disappointing. Eventually, he did want the world to know how much he loved Yuuri. “I appreciate discretion, thank you.”

 

The conversation easily shifted to other things, like funny mistakes that occurred during the show or entertaining things they heard and seen from fans. Viktor wasn’t paying much attention, too focused on getting out of his skates and costume so he could get to Yuuri. It was already late and in the morning they’d be moving on to the next city and the next venue. Even though Yuuri had promised to follow, Viktor felt the need to still cherish every second he could.

 

Seung Gil had taken Yuuri back to the hotel so Viktor was left with a cab, but that was preferred, to be honest. He didn’t need anymore glares or threats of murder. The smell of food filled his nostrils before he even reached their door, eagerly sliding the card into the slot and stepping inside. Yuuri was waiting for him in the most casual set of clothes Viktor had seen him in since their meeting sitting at the table typing away at a laptop. The smile that greeted him was everything.

 

“That was quick,” Yuuri said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a single finger.

 

Viktor beamed as he leaned down to kiss him. “I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible.”

 

“Do you want to shower before we eat?” Yuuri asked, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

 

“If I do that then the food will get cold,” Viktor winked, setting down his bags to greet both poodles. Makkachin and Vikchan had already grown so attached. If anything, Yuuri would have to stay with him because of their dogs. Wouldn’t want to break their hearts, now would they?

 

They conversed about the show while they ate, Yuuri discussing his favorite and least favorite performances and Viktor doing the same. Viktor was always nothing but nice to the skaters in public, but it was nice to actually tell someone his true feelings about some of them for once. Putting on a fake face 100% of the time was exhausting.

 

Food trays left empty and discarded outside their door they removed their clothes and stepped into the shower together. It was wet kisses, tender touches, and lazy cuddles beneath the warm spray. Viktor loved washing Yuuri’s hair. The Omega melted beneath his touch and it was intimate in a way sex could never be. 

 

Both dressed in a pair of sweats and Yuuri in an old oversized shirt they settled in on the bed with the dogs at their feet. This was domestic bliss, Viktor thought. The only thing missing was it being an actual house - their house - with maybe a yard. Houses in Russia were extremely rare, most housing being nothing more than apartments, but Japan had yards, right? They could just live here.

 

“I’m sure you still have questions,” Yuuri eventually started, the moment gone. “About last night.”

 

“Yes,” Viktor confessed, “But I assumed it would be something you would not want to discuss.”

 

“Viktor...when we first met I told you that sometimes I become someone else,” Yuuri began, untangling himself from Viktor’s hold to sit up on the bed. “I meant that. It wasn’t some sort of exaggeration of my emotions. After the accident my mind...split. Sort of.” He paused, brows furrowed in deep thought. “Ah...that’s not quite right, either, to be honest, but it’s the best I can say for now.”

 

Viktor already had a million and one questions, but he kept his lips tightly sealed and waited for Yuuri to go on. How can one’s mind split? That was figurative, right? Or did his brain physically split somehow? Was that possible? Probably not, but Viktor was extremely ignorant about those sorts of things. Science was not his forte. Clearly.

 

“When this other part of me takes over I get unpredictable and...violent. I could seriously hurt you.” He swallowed visibly. “ _ They _ could hurt you. So, please, in the future, if Seung Gil asks you to stay away, I need you to trust him.”

 

Reaching for Yuuri’s hand, Viktor took it tightly and looked Yuuri straight in the eyes. Viktor knew what this was. Of course! How hadn’t he figured it out before? Yuuri was Bipolar! Not a big deal at all, but certainly something the Yakuza would frown upon, so it made sense why he and Seung Gil would be so forcefully in trying to hide it. Maybe Yuuri was also embarrassed? Which, of course, was silly! “You won’t hurt me. Ever. Neither will this...other side of you. Didn’t you see it? The moment I came to you, it was you again. I brought you back.”

 

Yuuri’s hand squeezed his tightly as he cast his eyes down. A pregnant pause filled the room and Viktor started to worry. Clearly, the Omega was trying to figure out what to say, and it seemed like he couldn’t come to an agreement with himself as he eventually sighed and smiled a smile Viktor knew was false. “I suppose you did bring me back. This time.”

 

This time. 

 

Leaning forward, Viktor reached out his free hand and lifted Yuuri’s chin. “Every time.” Bipolar wasn’t an unmanageable illness as far as Viktor knew. This was fine. They would be fine!

 

The fake smile turned into some mangled version of a frown and smile in one as Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned in all the way against Viktor’s chest. The Alpha accepted him freely, arms wrapping around him tightly.  “Thank you, Viktor...for being here.”

 

“I thought that was my line,” Viktor smiled into Yuuri’s dark hair. 

 

“Not if you knew what I knew,” Yuuri countered. “I want to tell you, Viktor. I do. I’m just afraid that if you know you’ll go. That’s why I have to wait. Please wait…”

 

Wait. Of course he’d wait. Yuuri had asked him to wait since the first day they met, and he continued to do so. He’d wait for eternity at this point. “Of course,  _ solnyshko. _ As long as you’ll have me, I will wait.”

 

Satisfied with that answer, Yuuri settled back down resting his head against Viktor’s bare chest and curling up against him. The placement of the Omega’s head was towards his naval and the heat of his breath blew right on Viktor’s crotch. As hard as he tried, Viktor couldn’t stop himself from slowly growing hard. Yuuri noticed.

 

“Do you need some help with that?” He chuckled, shifting to look up at Viktor.

 

Viktor tilted his head. “If you’re offering?”

 

Yuuri moved lower on the bed and straddled Viktor’s legs before bending down and blowing purposefully on the clothed member making the Alpha shudder. “I am.”

 

Lifting his hips in invitation Viktor watched as Yuuri pulled down his sweats and his cock sprung free in excitement. Yuuri settled in between Viktor’s parted legs with his fingers on the soft flesh of the Alpha’s thighs. With his hot tongue Yuuri licked a stripe from the bottom of Viktor’s balls to the tip of his cock. Letting out a heavy sigh Viktor let his eyes flutter close and his hips rock up. Yuuri’s mouth had all sorts of moans and cries leaving his lips with ever suck and kiss. His almost embarrassingly quick orgasm left him feeling like complete jelly, but relaxed jelly. Viktor was out before Yuuri had come back from the bathroom to clean him up.

 

When Viktor finally started to stir awake it was to the sound of a heated argument spoken in a language he didn’t understand. One voice was clearly Yuuri’s and the other he suspected was Seung Gil though it was hard to tell with as little as they had spoken to one another. Carefully cracking open an eye Viktor took a glance. It was indeed Yuuri and Seung Gil, but what caught his curiosity was that Seung Gil looked to be the one in charge angrily hovering over a seated Yuuri. Despite his own raised voice, Yuuri looked rather calm. Perhaps irritated more than anything.

 

Closing his eye again Viktor attempted to roll over loudly and act like he was about to wake up in hopes it might cease their arguments. Makkachin apparently wanted to help, for the moment he started to move she pounced excitedly on him forcing him to open both eyes in surprise. “Makka! That was rude!”

 

It did the trick, however, as Yuuri and Seung Gil’s argument came to a halt. Yuuri said something short and quick, which Viktor figured was some sort of dismissal as Seung Gil moved to leave. A deliberate glare was given in Viktor’s direction before the Korean Omega left. Ah. So the argument was probably about him.

 

“Good Morning,” Yuuri smiled, standing and moving to the edge of the bed to sit next to Viktor. Vikchan promptly moved to his lap. “I apologize if we woke you.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Viktor asked as he sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around Makkachin who was begging for attention now that he was fully awake. 

 

“Just a disagreement,” Yuuri answered, not divulging any details.

 

Viktor frowned. “It was about me, wasn’t it? Why would you let a subordinate talk to you like that, though? Aren’t you in charge?”

 

Clearly caught, Yuuri let out a puff of air and smiled softly. “I may be in charge, but a good leader will always lend an ear to his subordinates even when he doesn’t like what they have to say. And yes, it was about you. Needless to say, I did not like what he had to say, though I listened anyway.”

 

“Hmm,” Viktor frowned before giving Makkachin a kiss on the nose. “Is it just because I’m an Alpha?”

 

“That’s a reason, but it’s not the reason,” Yuuri responded. “Enough about him. We have a few hours yet before we need to be on the road.”

 

Smiling, Viktor leaned forward. “Is that so? What do you suggest we do with that time?”

 

Yuuri’s smile turned coy and he batted his lashes behind the thick lenses of his glasses. “I could think of a few things.”

 

“You might ruin your suit, though,” Viktor pointed out.

 

“As long as it was worth it, I don’t think I’d mind.”

 

Reaching out with an eager hand, Viktor grabbed at Yuuri’s tie and brought the Omega in for a heated kiss as they fell back against the mattress. It was completely unfair that Viktor was completely naked and Yuuri fully clothed, but the Alpha was also completely turned on by it. In the end, the suit stayed on, and Viktor made sure to ruin it thoroughly. No amount of dry cleaning would ever get the cum and slick stains out of the material. They saved the tie, at least. Thank god.

 

Yuuri had claimed it was worth it, although had said next time it would be Viktor’s suit that would be ruined. 

 

Viktor eagerly looked forward to that.

 

/*/

 

They moved from city to city and show to show, and Viktor’s energy quickly dwindled. He really was getting old. The quality of his performances started to fade which really got under his skin. Sure, it wasn’t a competition, so it didn’t really matter, but he still hated disappointing fans who expected the best of him every night. The lack of energy also meant he and Yuuri didn’t spend much time with each other outside of bed, and it wasn’t the fun kind of being in bed. Viktor was ready for the tour to just be over.

 

“Just two more performances and then we get two weeks to ourselves,” Yuuri encouraged. 

 

“Good, because I miss my Yuuri,” Viktor whined, nuzzling his cheek against the Omega’s in the backseat of the SUV. The last two shows were both in Fukuoka and they were on their way to their final hotel of the stay. 

 

All the places they had stayed had been luxurious and only the finest money could buy. They had also been mostly in the heart of whatever city they had been in. This time, however, Viktor noticed they were saying mostly on the outskirts as they drove. More trees than buildings passed by Viktor’s window, now. When they finally came to a stop it was outside a large but very traditional building. 

 

Viktor blinked curiously. “Are we trying something different? Not that I mind, it looks like there is a lot more room for the dogs.”

 

“There will be plenty of space,” Yuuri smiled, stepping out of the SUV and letting Vikchan down without even putting on the leash. The poodle started running around excitedly. “Welcome to my home, Viktor.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm back! I sincerely apologize for the amount of time between updates, but I have good news! Two weeks ago I made it my mission to write 200 words a day. Since then, I've made 2 updates to my stories! I think I can safely say that I promise a more consistent upload schedule for this year! I've also got other story ideas brewing so I've gotta finish something here soon! As always, thank you for reading and ENJOY!

Home. This was Yuuri’s home. Viktor found his smile growing wide. “This is your family’s onsen?”

 

Yuui chuckled, “Ah, no. That’s another hour or so south. This is my own home.”

 

Oh. Well, of course it was a little early to be meeting the parents. This was still Yuuri’s home, though, and Viktor’s excitement didn’t dampen. Makkachin, too, was showing plenty of excitement as she ran around with Vikchan. “Wow! It’s incredible! We don’t really have homes like this. Everything is just apartment buildings in Russia.”

 

“I’m sure your apartment is nice,” Yuuri argued, extending a hand for Viktor to take.

 

Viktor shrugged as he took Yuuri’s hand and let the Omega lead him across the gravel towards the large entrance. “It is very nice, but it’s not this. How’s the bathroom situation? I’m quite looking forward to -,”

 

_ “Aniki!” _ A young voice shouted in excitement and Viktor watched as a blur of orange and red head towards them before coming to a quick halt and bowing. He started speaking in Japanese so fast that Viktor wondered if even Yuuri understood what he was saying.

 

Yuuri laughed and responded to the teenager. “Ah, Viktor, this is Minami Kenjirou. You could say that he is a protege of mine.”

 

Kenjirou’s eyes sudden lit up in hearts and he spoke in heavily accented English. “It’s really you! Viktor!”

 

Viktor smiled. “A fan?!” How on earth could someone this cute and innocent be in the Yakuza? “A commemorative photo?!”

 

The younger Omega was pulling out his phone quicker than Viktor could blink. “Please!”

 

Seung-Gil muttered unhappily with a sneer as he walked by with Viktor and Yuuri’s luggage in tow while the photo was being taken. As soon as the photo was finished Kenjirou started going on in fast string of jumbled English about how much he loved Viktor’s skating and his favorite programs. Viktor felt like his head was spinning as he tried to keep up, so he simply kept smiling.

 

“Yuuri.”

 

All three heads popped up. A woman was leaning against the doorframe with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and sleeves rolled up to show full length tattoos. Her face wasn’t a happy one and Viktor wondered who she was and looked to Yuuri for an answer. The confidence Yuuri seemed to always carry was gone and there was a nervous look on his face. 

 

“Mari-neechan,” Yuuri stuttered followed by something in Japanese.

 

The woman didn’t say anything else, simply puffed out a ring of smoke.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked softly. “Who is that?”

 

Yuuri swallowed anxiously. “My sister.”

 

Blinking in surprise Viktor looked back to the woman and suddenly noticed how much they looked alike, especially in the eyes. “What’s she doing here?”

 

Licking his lips, Yuuri looked to Kenjirou for an answer, but the smaller Omega only lowered his eyes and shrugged. “I guess I don’t know, but I imagine I’ll find out soon. Minami-kun, please show Viktor to my room.”

 

Kenjirou bowed quickly. “Of course,  _ Aniki! _ ”

 

Without another word Yuuri was moving past Viktor towards the entrance and his sister. Viktor felt a moment of helplessness that stung his Alpha at seeing Yuuri like this. Something was wrong and he only wanted to comfort his Omega. There was nothing to do but follow Kenjirou and wait, however. 

  
The property was incredible with traditional open walkways and several gardens nestled between the connected sections of the home. The dogs followed on their heels, Vikchan seemingly knowing exactly where to go. They approached a separate section of the house and Kenjirou slid a large door open and bowed, signally for Viktor to enter. 

 

It wasn’t a particularly large bedroom, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The bed was large, though traditional in style low on the ground. The walls were clean with minimal art depicting dragons and cherry blossoms. A separate sitting section sat off the the side with pillows next to a kotatsu. Then, the large window doors to the bathroom caught his eye and he gasped. On the other side was a large pool that looked out into a private part of the garden. It was beautiful and reminded him of the onsens he had been to in the past. A clear inspiration.

 

“Are you really going to become  _ Aniki’s _ mate?” Kenjirou asked hopefully as Viktor looked around. 

 

Viktor paused and looked at several photos on a desk. There was one of him long before he and Yuuri had ever met and he smiled. “I hope so.”

 

That made Kenjirou light up again. “He always seems so lonely, especially lately. I don’t like seeing him like that. You’ll make him happy, won’t you?”

 

“The happiest,” Viktor assured. “Though, Seung-Gil is not as excited as you are about me becoming Yuuri’s mate. We’ll have to work on that!”

 

Kenjirou hummed. “He’s...just protective of  _ Aniki _ . It’s not just against you. He doesn’t want anyone to hurt  _ Aniki.  _ He means well.”

 

It was the same song and dance Yuuri had fed Viktor. Of course, Viktor did believe it, but it hardly seemed an excuse to be so terribly cold towards him. “So, Kenjirou. What’s your story? How did you end up here with Yuuri?”

 

Kenjirou’s gaze went down and he suddenly looked like nothing more than a child with a nervous smile. “My parents...they accumulated a lot of debt and got themselves in a bad situation. In order to help pay things off they sold me to an Alpha when I was only 13.”

 

Viktor’s breath audibly hitched. Thirteen. He was  _ sold _ at thirteen.

 

“He was...um…,” Kenjirou cleared his throat. “Not nice. I also wasn’t the only Omega that he kept. There were others. Some older, some younger. It was...horrible.”

 

A feeling of deep regret hit Viktor in the stomach. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-,”

 

“No, no, it’s ok!” Kenjirou put on a smile. “ _ Aniki _ saved me. He saved all of us. He gave us all food, shelter, and work. We are all in debt to him forever. I would give my life for him.”

 

Viktor already thought Yuuri was a god in his own right with his incredible scent and body that trembled beneath his hands, but to hear how others worshipped him...it made Viktor feels things he never really had before. Amazement? Awe? Viktor didn’t know exactly. Yuuri has kept saying he wasn’t a good person because he’d killed, but surely, if it were people like the Alpha that had hurt Kenjirou, they deserved it….right? Yuuri was a hero.

 

“Ah, well, do you need anything else?” Kenjirou asked, breaking the mood. “I better go let the kitchen know we have a few extra guests.”

 

“Oh, no, thank you very much. I’ll just wait for Yuuri,” Viktor smiled, already feeling badly enough for his previous questions.

 

Kenjirou left sliding the door behind him and leaving Viktor alone with the dogs. Viktor looked around and spotted the bed, figuring he could lay down and wait, but….well. This was his chance to snoop a little. Yuuri still hadn’t been forthcoming of much information so maybe Viktor could find something in the room that would give a hint of the Omega’s life. 

 

Viktor started with the desk where he had found his own photo. There were others among them, including one of a younger Yuuri and three other people. Viktor recognized one as his sister. Picking it up he looked it over. Those must have been Yuuri’s parents. The resemblance was obvious. The photo was calm and full of smiles making it hard to believe that all four people in the photo were part of the Yakuza. 

 

Setting it down he looked to the next photo: a younger and chubby Yuuri and a puppy Vikchan. Viktor’s heart melted. Taking out his phone he took a photo, never wanting to go without that picture again. Viktor wanted all the photos of Yuuri as a kid. If he ever got the chance to meet his parents he would ask for all the baby pictures that he could get his hands on. 

 

The next photo had Viktor’s breath hitch. It was a teenage Yuuri smiling brightly with a medal around his chest and arm wrapped around another boy with darker skin who was also holding up a medal. A rink mate, perhaps? It was clearly from some sort of skating competition. Yuuri looked so incredibly happy. Viktor had never seen him smile like that before.

 

There was no other photos on the desk so Viktor looked around the room to where he would search next. The closet seemed the next best place. Sliding the closet door open he found himself disappointed. It was monotonous with suit after suit and not much else. Viktor wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it was something more than just this. Sighing heavily, Viktor moved to slide the door shut when his eyes caught a large chest tucked away in the far corner. Ah. What was that? Viktor took a step forward towards the chest.

 

“Viktor?”

 

Viktor jumped back and quickly moved back out of the closet, smiling brightly. “Yuuri! There you are! Your closet it is all full! Where am I supposed to put my things?”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Somehow I feel like I’d need a whole other room to fit all your things in a closet.”

 

“Are you trying to say I’m materialistic?” Viktor teased, sliding the closet door shut and pushing the chest into the back of his mind for now. 

 

“Are you not?” Yuuri fired back, picking up Vikchan who was scratching excitedly at his legs. 

 

“I am,” Viktor admitted. “And you’re right. My clothes wouldn’t fit in your closet.” While Yuuri still smiled, it started to fade and Viktor frowned. “Yuuri...is everything ok? Why is your sister here?”

 

“Well,” Yuuri started, absent scratching Vikchan’s head, “She was here to make sure I  hadn’t kidnapped you.”

 

Viktor blinked in surprise. “Kidnap me? Why would she think that?!”

 

“Why else would a living legend be hanging out with someone like me?” Yuuri shrugged.

 

Frowning heavily, Viktor closed the gap between them and took Yuuri into his arms. “Stop that, Yuuri. Don’t say things like that. I want to be with you, more than anything.” How could Viktor prove to Yuuri that he was the lucky one and not the other way around? Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s shoulder and the Alpha let his chin rest upon his black locks. “Um...Yuuri. This may be a stupid question, but why would the mafia care if you kidnapped someone? Isn’t that normal for you guys?”

 

Yuuri laughed and pulled away. “Believe it or not, no. The Yakuza are different from other mafia organizations. We don't’ like attention. Kidnapping someone is one of our biggest no-no’s, especially someone as high profile as you. Word has been getting out that we’ve been together, it seems.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Viktor asked. “I don’t think it is. I want the world to know I was lucky enough to grab you!”

 

The heavy frown returned to Yuuri’s face. “As much as I’d like that, we have to keep it as quiet as we can. I have enemies, Viktor. I don’t want to give anyone a chance to try and use you against me. You could get hurt.”

 

“You’ll protect me,” Viktor countered without any hesitation. 

 

Yuuri smiled softly, but full of doubt as he set Vikchan down and moved to the dresser to open a drawer and pulled out some clothes. “Well, please, make yourself at home. Dinner is being prepared and I’ve had one of my finest bottles of sake brought out for us to enjoy.”

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri disrobed, muscles fluttering with every movement and making his tattoos come alive. It made desire pool in his belly and he snaked a pair of arms around Yuuri’s naked torso. “How much time do we have?”

 

Huffing, Yuuri playfully wiggled his way out of the Alpha’s hold. “Not that long. We’ll have plenty of time for that tonight.”

 

“Oh! Promise?” Viktor beamed at the prospect. Not like they hadn’t been alone together, fucking every which way possible, over the course of the last month. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri hummed, exchanging his suit jacket and dress shirt for an oversized plain tshirt and then leaning up for a kiss. “And since we are seperated from the rest of the house, we won’t have to worry about staying so quiet.”

 

Viktor smirked, already thinking of all the ways he’d make Yuuri scream. “I like you in casual clothes like this. You should wear it more often.”

 

“I wish I could, too,” Yuuri admitted. “I don’t really like wearing suits. I never have. I don’t think I’d get much respect if I showed up looking like this to other Yakuza leaders, though.”

 

“Hmm, I don't know, you could start a new trend,” Viktor suggested. 

 

Rolling his eyes Yuuri ruffled his hair so it fell out of it’s slick backed hold and slipped his glasses on. “Come on, then. I’m hungry.”

 

Poodles on their heels Yuuri and Viktor left the beautiful master bedroom and headed down the outside hallways to another portion of the house. Viktor couldn’t help but open his mouth in awe at the beauty of the property. 

 

“Everything is so beautiful and natural. We hardly have any sort of gardens outside of public places in Russia,” Viktor mused. “Concrete jungle. Though, isn't it uncomfortable moving around outside if the weather isn’t great?”

 

“It’s not like you’re outside for very long,” Yuuri argued, “And I’d rather be cold for a few minutes in order to appreciate the beauty of the snow, wouldn’t you? My favorite times are when it rains. Sometimes I’ll just sit out here with Vikchan and watch.”

 

Viktor wanted nothing more than to sit outside and watch the rain with Yuuri and Vikchan. Makkachin would be there, too, of course. Truthfully, Viktor wanted nothing more than to just live here permanently. He loved Russia. It was his home. But...there was nothing like this there. Plus, Yuuri was here, and that was really what mattered most.

 

A waft of delicious scent filled Viktor’s nose as Yuuri slid open the door to what was obviously the dining room. The Alpha could see the kitchen at the far end where two women were busy working. Seung-Gil, Kenjirou, and Yuuri’s sister were all at the table as well as an additional two men Viktor had never seen before. Likely more members of Yuuri’s clan.

 

Yuuri reached for Viktor’s hand and squeezed it in a nervous motion. Viktor squeezed back, wondering if the Omega’s nerves were because of his sister. With a tug Yuuri guided Viktor to the table and motioned for him to sit. “Um, Mari, this is Viktor. Viktor, this is my sister Mari.”

 

“Hi!” Viktor beamed, putting on his best smile. 

 

Mari, an Alpha if Viktor ever saw one, did not look impressed. “So. You’re Viktor, huh?”

 

“Last time I checked,” Viktor answered, trying his best to keep the mood light.

 

It didn’t seem to be working very well. “And why would the world’s greatest figure skater want to be with my brother?”

 

Oh. She must have been trying to make sure Yuuri hadn’t been lying about his alleged kidnapping. “Why wouldn’t I be? He’s perfect.” Viktor brought up their still linked hands and placed a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s.

 

“He’s a criminal,” Mari said simply, taking a sip of the her sake. 

 

“And that means he doesn’t deserve love?” Viktor questioned, matching Mari with her movement as he, too, took a sip of sake. “I think we’ve all done things we aren’t exactly proud of.”

 

Mari took another sip. “You will most likely get hurt. Or worse.”

 

“I could get hurt skating. Or worse.” He was not going to let her intimidate him. At least on the outside. On the inside he was screaming at himself to stop antagonizing a mafia member. 

 

“Mari-neechan, please,” Yuuri sighed. “Can we just eat in peace?”

 

Mari hummed, not favorable with Yuuri’s request but conceding to it nonetheless. The women Viktor had seen in the kitchen came to them with several bowls of food in hand, stopping at each person to hand them a bowl. Viktor could smell they were both Omegas as they passed by. He figured anyone who was here under Yuuri’s watch probably was. Viktor wondered who the others were that were in the room, but Yuuri made no move to introduce him so he didn’t ask. 

 

“Viktor, are you going to stay here a while?” Kenjirou piped up as they all started to eat.

 

Viktor’s heart sank a bit at the question. “Not very long, I’m afraid. For now, at least. Yuuri here is being mean and making me skate one more season before I can retire and stay here permanently.”

 

“I’m not letting you retire the year before the Olympics,” Yuuri argued, not bringing up the ultimatum he had left Viktor with. Which was fine. That was just between the two of them.

 

_ “Aniki _ said I could come watch you skate tomorrow!” Kenjirou exclaimed. “I can’t wait!”

 

Seung-Gil grunted across the table and Viktor pouted. “Hey, this will be the last time you are forced to watch me skate for a while!”

 

The Omega paused mid-sip of his sake, clearly surprised by Viktor’s comment. He quickly recovered with a frown. “If only it were the last time I’d be forced to look at you.”

 

Wow. How sweet. “I assure you the feeling is mutual.”

 

The Omega’s jaw tightened, but he offered no additional comments. Satisfied he had won that round, Viktor turned to enjoying his meal. While Yuuri had ensured Viktor had been fed the finest of cuisine the last month, it was nice to eat something that felt homemade. Plus, it was delicious. 

 

Mari started talking with Yuuri again in Japanese and Viktor mostly ignored it. Until Yuuri’s voice started to get heated and Viktor could smell the distress coming off of him. The conversation became uncomfortable quickly and Viktor didn’t need to understand the words to understand it was escalating to something ugly. Everyone else in the room sensed it, too. 

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, voice laced with concern. He was ignored. It didn’t take a genius to realize whatever this was was about him. “Yuuri, please.”

 

Seung-Gil stepped forward, guarded look turned uneasy.  _ “Aniki?” _

 

Mari and Yuuri’s voices got louder and they started shouting over each.

 

“MARI!” Yuuri growled, fists slamming the table. The entire room froze, Viktor included. Yuuri’s breaths were loud in the silence. With trembling hands he reached up and removed his glasses and smoothed back his hair. “Mari. You are upsetting him.”

 

Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s thigh. “Yuuri, no, it’s ok, really-,”

 

Yuuri slapped it away and glared. “I wasn’t talking about you, Viktor. Contrary to popular belief, you aren’t the center of the universe.”

 

Viktor had never recoiled so fast at the Omega’s anger. Yuuri has spoken Russian. Flawless Russian. He’d mentioned he had studied it briefly, but this was practically perfect. The look in Yuuri’s eyes made his stomach turn. It was the same look that had greeted him that night in the bathroom. 

 

Seung-Gil finally moved, the only one to dare do so. To Viktor’s surprise, he put an arm between Viktor and Yuuri in almost a protective move and pulled the Alpha to his feet. “Come on, let them fight this out. You shouldn’t have to watch this. Sibling rivalry.”

 

“Are you scared of me yet, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, again in perfect Russian.

 

Was this some sort of test? Swallowing, Viktor straightened himself to show that he wasn’t afraid. “No. Of course not. She’s upset you and you’re angry. A natural response.”   
  


“I’m hardly upset,” Yuuri said simply, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin delicately and staring Mari down.

 

Mari’s jaw was tight and her entire body was tense. Kenjirou looked almost frightened next to her. What was going on? Truly? Did Yuuri get upset like this often? Viktor had never seen it. Yuuri had shown him nothing but love. If anything, he’d been the complete opposite of this with the exception of that one brief moment that anyone would have missed if they’d blinked. 

 

“Viktor,” Seung-Gil said again, his eyes pleading in a way that had him bothered. 

 

Swallowing, Viktor nodded and backed up. “I’ll take the dogs out.”

 

“Good idea,” the Omega responded, finally releasing his hold on Viktor. 

 

“Makkachin! Vikchan! Let’s go!” Viktor exclaimed, putting on his best smile to get the poodles excited. Both instantly bounded towards him and he led them out. The hit of fresh air void of Alpha and Omega pheromones was a relief. 

 

What the hell had gone on?

 

After both dogs had done their business Viktor took them back to the bedroom and sighed. This wasn’t how he had imagined their first night here together, but nothing with Yuuri had ever really gone to plan. Mostly in a good way, but, rough patches were normal. Right? Reluctantly, Viktor left the incredibly enticing bath (practically a pool) alone and simply took a shower. 

 

An hour passed and Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. The bed felt extremely empty even though Makkachin and Vikchan were happily curled up next to him. Seung-Gil was probably right that it was just family drama that Yuuri and Mari needed to dish out on their own, but Viktor couldn’t help but feel worried. Incredibly so. Yuuri had surprised him and not in a good way at dinner. Well, not really in a bad way, either. Just surprised. 

 

Eventually, Viktor had to put his phone down and decide to go to sleep. Rehearsals were in the morning and he needed to be at his best for the final performance. His body was exhausted after so many shows, but Yuuri had helped keep his mind fresh up until now. Now, he felt the weight of everything coming down on him without the Omega next to him to sooth his worries. 

 

Viktor fell asleep in an empty bed.

 

/*/

 

The next morning, Viktor came to slowly. His mind woke first and he gradually wiggled his toes and let his legs stretch. That’s what he noticed he was not alone in bed as his foot touched a calf that was not his. Blinking his eyes open he rolled over and smiled at the sight of unruly black hair poking out from beneath the covers. Snaking his arms around Yuuri’s waist Viktor started placing gentle kisses to the back of the Omega’s neck. This was the first time that Yuuri had still been in bed with Viktor when he woke up, the Omega usually already dressed in his suit with breakfast ready to go.

 

Yuuri groaned unhappily. “Five more minutes…”

 

Viktor chuckled. “But Yuuri, you are usually always up before me!”

 

“Mmm that’s not me...I hate mornings,” Yuuri mumbled, hugging himself into a ball away from Viktor.

 

“Not you? Sure. Must be your twin brother I don’t know about,” Viktor teased, following Yuuri across the bed. “What time did you come to bed?”

 

Yuuri finally rolled onto his back and rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t know…”

 

Viktor frowned at that as he propped his head up on his elbow. “I’m sorry for any problems I caused with your sister.”

 

Realizing his master was awake, Vikchan climbed onto Yuuri’s chest and the Omega began to pet him absently. “It’s not your fault.”

 

It sort of felt like it was. “Well, if anything, I learned that you were being quite modest with your Russian abilities!”

 

Yuuri frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Viktor laughed. “You were perfect when you spoke it last night! You told me you only knew a little bit! From what I could tell we could speak to each other just fine.” Yuuri’s frown only deepend and he looked confused. “Yuuri? Do you not remember?”

 

Sighing, Yuuri rubbed at his forehead. “Right, sorry. A lot happened last night. I guess I just don’t have a lot of confidence in my abilities.”

 

“I don’t know why, but if you’d like I could certainly help you,” Viktor offered. 

 

Yuuri coaxed Vikchan off of him and threw back the covers. “Thank you, but right now I’d just rather speak in English if you don’t mind.”

 

Something was bothering Yuuri and Viktor’s heart sank as Yuuri got out of the bed. “Are you sure you are ok?”

 

The smile Yuuri put on was obviously forced. “I’m sure, just tired. Arguments with Mari are exhausting. Wasn’t the first and won’t be the last. Come shower with me. You have to get going soon.”

 

Ah, finally! Viktor flung the covers off so fast they smacked Makkachin in the face, the poodle groaning in displeasure. Viktor was owed after the argument ruined Yuuri’s promise for last night. Clothes left a trail behind them, Viktor finally catching up to a smirking Yuuri and capturing his lips. In the full light of the bathroom, sun peeking through the full windows, Viktor could clearly see the shadows under Yuuri’s eyes and his heart sank. He’d just have to kiss all of Yuuri’s worries away. 

 

Yuuri separated just long enough to find the handle for the water and turned it on and then returned to their deep kisses. Viktor had always thought that sex in the shower was risky with so many possibilities for injuries, but he didn’t care about any of that as Yuuri sunk to his knees and looked up at Viktor through thick black lashes. A heavy sigh left his lips and his head fell back against the wall as Yuuri took his length into his mouth. This was heaven. 

 

Determined not to let Yuuri’s knees bruise, Viktor only let him suck him off until he started to feel the beginnings of his orgasm and then pinned the Omega against the wall. The natural stone floors of the bathroom gave him a grip normal tiles didn’t and he fucked into Yuuri hard leaving bruises along his neck and shoulders. 

 

Viktor wished the stream from the shower hadn’t washed away the cum dripping down Yuuri’s inner thigh so quickly.

 

A brightness returned to Yuuri’s eyes after they wrapped themselves in towels that had Viktor soaring. He wished he didn’t have to leave that light. “I don’t want to go to practice,” he pouted as he let the towel dry to start putting on his clothing.

 

“It’s the last time,” Yuuri reminded him, approaching the dresser and reaching for a comb. 

 

Last time. Right. While the exhausted part of Viktor was glad that this would be the last night of performing, the pining Alpha side of him was reminded this meant the end of his stay in Japan. “I don’t want to leave you…”

 

Yuuri’s hand slowed and he eventually put the comb down looking at Viktor through the mirror. “I’ll be at every competition.”

 

“I know, but it’s not the same,” Viktor whined, dramatically falling onto the bed. “Makka is nice and all but she doesn’t warm me up quite the same way you do.”

 

“Don’t listen to him, Makka. He doesn’t mean it,” Yuuri told the poodle playfully.

 

“Yuuri!!!!” Viktor wailed, heart broken at such betrayal! “I’m serious!”

 

Chuckling, Yuuri walked over to the bed and joined Viktor on it. “And so am I. I mean it. I’ll be there.”

 

“And when will you tell me something?” Viktor questioned, a gasp as he realized what he’d just asked. “S-sorry, I -,”

 

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s cheek. “No...you’re right. You’ve stuck with me so far. Win me gold in China, and I’ll tell you what happened. Why I quit skating.”

 

Viktor’s breath hitched at the promise. “Really?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Grabbing Yuuri’s hand Viktor placed a kiss to the palm. “Then I will most certainly win gold.”

 

“Good,” Yuuri smiled. “But first, you have to give me one last performance.”

 

Viktor groaned heavily into the pillow.

 

Mari was nowhere to be found at breakfast, for which Viktor was thankful. It wasn’t like he personally had any beef with her, but it was clear her presence had upset Yuuri and that was enough to bother him. Instead, the meal was spent mostly in silence with just them and Seung-Gil who never said much anyway. Somehow, Seung-Gil driving him to the rink with an irritating frown was a relaxing familiarity.

 

“I know you are upset,  _ mon ami _ , but I am happy to get home to Markus,” Chris had argued when Viktor began his excessive pouting at rehearsals. 

 

“Chris, honestly, this isn’t about you,” Viktor groaned.

 

The Omega rolled his eyes. “It never is, my dear. Long distance is hard, but I have a feeling you two will make it work. As they say; Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

 

“I think that saying is a lie,” Viktor groaned. “I have to wait another two months to see him!”

 

“Well, isn’t it great that technology exists these days? You can both rub your dicks off through Facetime,” Chris wiggled his eyebrows, making the motion with his hand. 

 

“Really, you two?” Michele growled as he skated by. “Not everyone wants to hear your sex talk!”

 

Chris laughed. “Now, now, Mickey, don’t be jealous! Maybe if you weren’t so busy keeping suitors away from your sister you might be able to participate in this conversation.”

 

Michele’s face turned bright red and he stormed off muttering in Italian. 

 

“Must you?” Viktor asked, though amusement was tugging his lips upwards.

 

“I must,” Chris confirmed proudly. “He’s too easy.”

 

It was easy to tell during rehearsals that exhaustion was getting to all of them, but everyone picked themselves up after a fall or a lapse in choreography. They were all fighters and experienced with having to push through sore muscles. It also helped that they could all clearly see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

 

Viktor doesn’t get to see Yuuri at all during their downtime before the show. He’d be a liar if he said that didn’t upset him, but he also knew Yuuri would be there watching with a bouquet of flowers just like he had been every other show. Even though they were just flowers, Viktor loved every one. No one had ever shown him love like that before. 

 

Love.

 

Yes, Viktor could definitely say he was madly in love. 

 

Almost every skater managed a clean program their final go and celebration began the moment they retreated off the ice to the locker rooms. There was cake, bottles of champagne, and balloons galore. Of course it was nice and enjoyable, but Viktor had other things on his mind. Things like Yuuri and that bath they still hadn’t used just yet. 

 

Yuuri greeted him with not one but two bouquets. Viktor chuckled and scooped him up for a kiss. “Two? I’m honored!”

 

“Actually, one was from Minami-kun, but he got too embarrassed and told me to tell you it was from me,” Yuuri explained. 

 

Viktor smiled. “Really? Who knew Yakuza got embarrassed.”

 

Yuuri elbowed him. “Don’t let him fool you. He’s quite serious about his work and very good at what he does. He could give Seung-Gil a run for his money in certain situations.’

 

“I find that hard to believe,” Viktor confessed as Yuuri started to guide him towards the SUV where said Omega was likely waiting. 

 

“I hope you never have to see for yourself,” Yuuri mused thoughtfully, the mood dropping suddenly.

 

Viktor gave Yuuri a squeeze. “I think I’m still promised a nice long soak in that onsen-type bath of yours, no?”

 

The smile returned to Yuuri’s face. “That can be arranged.”

 

Embarrassingly, Viktor practically falls asleep in the bath and nothing even remotely sexy happens. Yuuri laughs and lovingly takes care of the Alpha. He helps dry him off, comb his hair, and tuck him under the covers. When Viktor tiredly mumbles for Yuuri not to leave him the Omega assures he’s going nowhere and is nestled in his arms until he drifts into the darkness. It was the hardest sleep Viktor ever remembered getting.

 

Yuuri was still pressed against him when he woke and Viktor decided he wanted to wake up to that forever.

 

“I don’t want to go,” Viktor mumbled groggily into Yuuri’s hair. 

 

The Omega curled into Viktor more than he already was. “I don’t want you to go, either, but you have to.”

 

“Why? I can just train here for the season,” Viktor suggested.

 

Yuuri huffed in amusement. “What about your coach?”

 

Viktor snorted. “I’m five time World Champion. I don’t need a coach. I can coach myself just fine, thank you.”

 

“As much as I think the entire world would like to see that play out, I can’t let you do that. It’s Olympic season, Viktor. You need every bit of help to be your very best,” Yuuri pointed out.

 

Humming, Viktor finally conceded. “I do hate when you are right.”

 

Yuuri lifted his head and kissed the Alpha. “I’m always right.”

 

Viktor went in for another kiss and pulled the Omega tighter to him, entwining their legs and pressing their foreheads together. “Vitya. Please. Call me Vitya.”

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri repeated, testing the name on his tongue. “I like it.”

 

“Will you stay with me these last two days?” Viktor pleaded. “Be only mine?”

 

“My dear Vitya...I think I could only ever be yours.”

 

Two days pass faster than anything had in Viktor’s life and he found himself silently crying as he watched Japan fade away in the window of the airplane. He had to win gold. There was simply no other choice. 

 

China. Moscow. Barcelona. Pyeongchang. Yuuri. He’d win it all. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hoping I could manage to update each of my stories once a month, but it looks like I'm falling behind already.....Ah, well. It's here, anyways. I hope you still enjoy and are reading despite my slow updates!

Buzzing with excitement didn’t even begin to describe what Viktor was feeling as he head up the elevator to his room at the hotel. Finally. Finally he was in Beijing for the first Grand Prix competition of the season. It had been weeks, months, of only communicating to Yuuri through a screen. While Viktor had done a warm-up competition in Canada it was too small a competition for Yuuri to attend without drawing attention. Viktor understood, of course, but it didn’t make the wait any easier.

 

He’d been so distracted without being able to come home to Yuuri and Vikchan every night and it showed. Even though he had won the Autumn Classic by a mile, he had some of his worst PCS scores since his Junior years. His heart just wasn’t in it without Yuuri. Yakov had made Viktor cough up his phone while on the ice for practice or competition, tired of putting up with the constant pining. Yuri had also started to get so annoyed he was beginning to pry. Yuri had also won his own first Senior event by a mile, and if Viktor didn’t get his act together he could find himself in trouble.

 

But that wouldn’t happen, of course, because now he’d be with Yuuri!

 

The elevator dinged and he walked out with a bounce in his step. Finding his room number he swiped the key and opened the door. Immediately, he was hit with the strong smell of flowers. The entire room - which, wait, was this a suite? - was full of colorful bouquets. It was not unusual for there to be two or three from fans, but this....

 

A high-pitched bark startled Viktor.

 

The Alpha looked down right as a small brown poodle jumped up on his leg and he dropped all his bags as a large smile graced his face. “Vikchan!” He got down on his knees to pick up the poodle, face quickly soaked with kisses. “Where’s your mama, huh?”

 

“Waiting for Daddy.”

 

Viktor looked up and almost dropped Vikchan. Yuuri was standing in the doorway to the bathroom wearing a robe that was already sliding off his shoulder. Smirking, he set the poodle down and walked towards the Omega, snaking his arms around his slim waist and pulling him close to give him a deep kiss. “Well, well, my Yuuri...what is this?”

 

“Mm, I got your room upgraded and decide to help myself to it,” Yuuri explained, running a hand down Viktor’s chest. “Why work through the hassle of separate rooms when we could just be together?”

 

“My Yuuri thinks of everything,” Viktor hummed, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck and placing a kiss to his mating gland while his hands krept up his robe. There was nothing worn beneath it and Viktor felt his heart jump.

 

Yuuri swatted his hand away with a smirk and clicked his tongue at the Alpha. “None of that. I just showered.”

 

Annnd his heart shattered. “Yu-uri! How could you tempt me like this than turn me away?”

 

The Omega chuckled, weaseling out of Viktor’s hold and continuing to tease as he let the robe fall off completely while he walked to the closet. “It’ll make it that much better tonight, right?” He paused, looking over his bare shoulders. “Or, I guess I could be persuaded to give you a blowjob.”

 

Viktor tripped over himself pulling down his tracksuit pants and getting to the bed. Laughing at him, Yuuri crawled onto the bed and pushed the Alpha all the way back. Viktor gave a pout. “I used to think it was impossible for you to ever be cruel, but I retract that thought. You are pure evil. The worst temptress.”

 

“I wear such a crown proudly,” Yuuri smirked, settling between Viktor’s legs and taking his heavy cock in hand. “My enemies would agree with you, at least on the ‘pure evil’ part. Can’t say I’ve ever blown one of my enemies, though.”

 

Enemies. Of course Yuuri would have them, but Viktor never really thought of Yuuri actually having enemies. “Do you have many of those - ah!”

 

Yuuri’s mouth was on him and he was humming in confirmation while he started to suck. Oh, god. Viktor had missed this so badly. All he had had the past few months was his hand which couldn’t even come close to the feeling of Yuuri on him and around him. How he wished that this would never leave him. That he could always have this at his beck and call. One day, he hoped.

 

Viktor’s breath hitched as he started to reach his edge. Yuuri already knew him inside and out, knowing every lick and suck that would drive the Alpha mad. A few times the Omega teased him, bringing him to the edge and pulling away before Viktor could cum. “Please, Yuuri...please. I need it so bad,” he breathed, unable to take the teasing any longer.

 

Yuuri swirled his tongue around the head of Viktor’s cock and then sucked hard. Viktor’s orgasm felt like a punch to his gut as he grunted in pleasure and came down Yuuri’s mouth. Fuck. It felt like Yuuri had sucked Viktor’s soul right out of him with that blowjob. Maybe he did, and truthfully, Viktor was a-ok with giving the Omega his soul. He already had his heart.

 

Wiping at his mouth Yuuri got to his feet and smiled. “Hungry?”

 

“Famished,” Viktor responded, finally coming back down from heaven, letting his head lull to the side to watch as Yuuri began getting dressed. “Is my amazing Omega taking me out?”

 

“Hmm, I suppose that depends on whether or not Mr. Alpha is ok with being doted on by a poor little Omega,” Yuuri teased, buttoning up a navy blue dress shirt. Viktor wished he wouldn’t button it up all the way, but also understood the need to cover up the tattoos.

 

“This Alpha loves being doted on by his amazing, powerful, and extremely sexy Omega,” Viktor grinned, finally managing to push himself up on the bed to start getting dressed himself. Tucking himself back into his pants he stood and shed himself of his t-shirt to grab something nicer from his luggage that was still haphazardly tossed by the door. “Are we going somewhere fancy?”

 

“Not really,” Yuuri shrugged, tucking his shirt into his pants. “Just hotpot. Hopefully you like that?”

 

Viktor leaned in and kissed the Omega’s cheek just because he could. “I love hotpot! Though, I’d love anything as long as you are there.”

 

A soft blush came through on Yuuri’s cheeks as he finished buttoning his sleeves. He was dressed nice, but casual, his hair soft around his face. Viktor liked this look best. “Will Seung-Gil be joining us?”

 

“Seung-Gil isn’t here,” Yuuri answered.

 

Wait, really?! Viktor tried his hardest not to sound too excited. “Oh, that’s a shame. But, is it alright for you to be here alone? I mean, he is like your bodyguard, right?”

 

“He is, but my clan is friendly with the Triad here,” Yuuri explained. “And I’m not alone. Minami-kun is here. You should have seen how he begged and pleaded to be able to watch you skate.”

 

“Oh, my, now I have two Omegas to please! No pressure,” Viktor chuckled.

 

Yuuri smoothed out Viktor’s collar and smirked knowingly. “Don’t act like you are upset Seung-Gil didn’t come.”

 

“You caught me,” Viktor confessed playfully.

 

Bending down Yuuri picked Vikchan up and gave him a kiss. “Be good for Minami-kun, ok? We’ll be back in a few hours.”

 

“Bye, Vikchan,” Viktor cooed, giving the tiny poodle a kiss as well. He yipped and gave him a lick on the nose in acknowledgement.

 

Phones and card keys in hand the two left their room hand-in-hand and headed towards the elevator. It was hard for Viktor not to pin Yuuri against the side of the elevator and just ravish him senseless. That would be their desert, right?

 

“Vitya!”

 

Viktor stopped as they exited the elevator and he heard his name in a very recognizable voice. Putting on his best face he turned and smiled. “Yakov! Hi!”

 

“Where are you going?” Yakov asked, frown heavy on his face.

 

“Relax, Yakov, I’m just going out to dinner,” Viktor promised. He’d only have one drink. Maybe. Probably. Ok, maybe two.

 

Yakov’s eyes narrowed knowingly. “And who is this?”  


“Oh, how rude of me,” Viktor switched to English and stepped out of the way, though their hands were still interlocked. “Yakov, this is Yuuri Katsuki. He is one of my sponsors.”

 

Yuuri extended a hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Feltsman.”

 

Although Yakov took the proffered hand to shake, it was with clear hesitancy. “Katsuki, you said? You used to skate, did you not?”

 

A panic blanketed Viktor at the question and he feared what he’d see on Yuuri’s face as he went to look. Yuuri, however, put on the same smile he seemed to give everyone he met in public. “Ah, yes, I did. Good memory! My history with skating is why I choose to give back to it. It really is an honor to meet such a coveted coach.”

 

Grunting, Yakov switched back to Russian. “I didn’t realize your bank account was getting so low - or your skating that unimpressive - that you have to bed your sponsors now to get them.”

 

Viktor shook his head in such a way it flung his bangs back seductively. “My, Yakov, I don’t _have_ to bed anyone, but it certainly is more fun that way. I assure you nothing of the sort is happening here. Just good, innocent - ok, well, maybe not so innocent - fun.”

 

“This fun of yours better not become a distraction,” Yakov warned, clearly unhappy with Viktor’s response. “If it does, you’re on lockdown in your room the rest of the competition.”

 

“Oh, that would be just dreadful, wouldn’t it?” Viktor fake pouted. Wouldn’t want to tip Yakov off that such a threat was actually a wonderful prospect. He’d love to be on lockdown with Yuuri the remainder of the competition. “Don’t lose any of your pretty grey hairs over this. Lord knows you can’t afford to lose anymore. Everything is fine. Come on, Yuuri!” Hooking an arm around Yuuri’s Viktor quickly started to walk away.

 

“Is everything ok?” Yuuri asked in concern, looking back as they walked away.

 

Viktor sighed and slowed down now that they were outside the hotel. “Ah, just Yakov being Yakov. Wants to make sure I’m not distracted by anything, but how could I not be distracted by the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen?”

 

“You must not have seen many Omegas, then,” Yuuri mused.

 

Yanking Yuuri’s arm to pull them to a stop Viktor looked at Yuuri straight in the eyes. “Why do you think so little of yourself? You aren’t just beautiful, you’re gorgeous. At least, to me you are, and let’s be honest I’m the only one that matters.”

 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to someone saying such things about me,” Yuuri apologized, lowering his gaze from Viktor’s. “It’s usually more things like - ah, well, it doesn’t matter. It’s just not what you say.”

 

Viktor could only imagine the sort of things people must say to Yuuri in his industry. Were they things that indicated fear? Or were they things that indicated disrespect? Likely both. “Forget all that. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other let’s not let my stupid coach ruin things!”

 

“It really hasn’t been that long,” Yuuri argued.

 

“It’s been forever!” Viktor pouted, because it had! Well, it felt like it, at least. To Viktor, a day without Yuuri felt like forever. God, he was so far gone that it wasn’t even funny. Was Yuuri secretly a witch putting him under his spell? Even if he was, Viktor gladly would fall prey to such a spell. Some even would argue it was a real thing - an Omega Pull. The act of an Omega seducing an Alpha. Well, Viktor was thoroughly seduced, thank you very much.

 

Yuuri stopped in front of a nice looking restaurant and opened the door for Viktor. Viktor recognized several other figure skaters, coaches, and officials at the restaurant, so he assumed it must be quite good. The Omega conversed with a woman in Mandarin and she began to lead them to a table.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Both men came to a halt and Yuuri turned towards the voice. A smile grew on his lips that Viktor had only seen happen as a result of himself. Before Viktor could even realize what was happening, a dark haired teen was pulling Yuuri into a tight hug.

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri’s smile grew brighter as he hugged back. “It’s so good to see you!”

 

Phichit? Phichit, Phichit, where did Viktor know that name? Was this an ex-boyfriend?!

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d be here? And, wait, holy shit, you’re with Viktor Nikiforov!” The teenager beamed. “Oh, my god, ok, you have to sit with me and Ciao-Ciao and tell me everything!”

 

Viktor could feel his face starting to burn with a hint of jealousy. “Ah, how do you two know each other?”

 

“Oh, sorry, Phichit and I trained together for a year before I retired,” Yuuri explained. “We became really close. Now, I am one of his sponsors.”

 

Oh! Phichit! The Beta skater from Thailand! That’s right. Training mates, huh? Viktor wondered if it had at anytime been anything more than that. “Ah, I see.”

 

“Um, yeah, but more importantly, how do _you two_ know each other?” Phichit asked, a finger wiggling between the two of them.

 

Viktor smirked in an attempt to drop a hint and claim his territory. “You could say he’s a sort of sponsor of mine as well.”

 

Before Phichit could respond to that another voice was calling out Yuuri’s name.

 

Yuuri sighed and gave Viktor an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I had no idea that we’d run into old friends. Would you mind too much if we sat with them?”

 

Um, of course he minded. He minded very much, thank you. “No, not at all.”

 

“Celestino, it’s good to see you again,” Yuuri greeted the other man as they approached the table. Ah, right. He was a coach, Viktor recalled.

 

“Yuuri! Wow, look at you,” Celestino whistled as everyone got settled. “I hardly recognize you anymore.”

 

Yuuri kept the soft smile on his face, but Viktor knew. He knew that such a comment made Yuuri uncomfortable. He could sense it. “Time will do that to you. I can’t believe Phichit is in his second Senior year now! Time really does fly.”

 

“I can’t believe you are such a refined businessman,” Celestino threw back. “You never had so much confidence about you when you were my student. It’s nice to see. You are well, I hope?”

 

“I am,” Yuuri answered, unable to keep himself from casting a happy glance towards Viktor. “Very well, actually.”

 

“Alright you two, spill,” Phichit instructed with narrow black eyes. “How did you two meet?”

 

Viktor shrugged nonchalantly. “At the World’s banquet.”

 

Phichit frowned. “I was at the World’s banquet, and I don’t remember seeing him there.”

 

That made Viktor smirk again. “Oh, well, we didn’t stay very long.”

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri hissed, a flush creeping up his neck despite his harsh warning glare.

 

Celestino cleared his throat in an attempt to break the tension that was building between Phichit and Viktor. “I imagine you are prepared to dazzle the audience as always, Viktor?”

 

“Naturally,” Viktor responded, accepting the deflection without argument. He’d made his point. “I am quite in love with my programs this season, and I’m sure that love will come through in my performances this weekend. I’m afraid you’ll have to settle for silver or bronze.”

 

“HA!” Phichit scoffed. “We’ll see. Even the mightiest fall sometimes!”

 

Viktor smiled, letting the man have his dreams. He knew Phichit didn’t have a quad, so there was no chance. Viktor would have to have one of the worst performances of his life for him to lose to someone with no quads. Technically, though, the Beta was right. The mightiest had fallen, just not on the ice. Only in love.

  
Dinner passed mostly with Phichit talking and everyone else listening. Viktor kept having to remind himself that it was fine for Yuuri to have friends and talk to people other than himself. Besides, Viktor talked to people other than Yuuri like Chris. It went both ways. At least it was supposed to. Viktor wanted Yuuri all to himself in reality.

 

Yuuri sighed heavily on their way back to the hotel, phone shining a light on his face. “Thanks a lot. Phichit won’t stop texting me now.”

 

“About what?” Viktor asked, pretending to act innocent and confused.

 

Rolling his eyes Yuuri answered, “Us.”

 

“Sorry, I might have been a little jealous,” Viktor confessed, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist.

 

“Really? I had no idea,” Yuuri teased. “I’m having to try and convince him we are simply friends and nothing more.”

 

“Oh, great, now I’m being friendzoned!” Viktor whined, truthfully a little hurt that Yuuri didn’t want to tell his best friend about them when he’d told Chris.

 

“It’s not that. Phichit has a big mouth, and I can’t trust him to keep a secret for anything,” Yuuri explained. “It’s better to keep this on the downlow. For your safety.”

 

For his safety? “Oh, is this like in the superhero movies where the bad guys might try and kidnap me to get to you?”

 

“It’s not like in the movies because this is real life,” Yuuri argued, pulling them to a stop and looking at Viktor with serious eyes. “It could really happen, Vitya. There are people who would use you to hurt me. People who might hurt you. I may be a hero to Omegas, but I am a threat and a nuisance to Alphas within my business. They don’t like me and they would use any opportunity to take me down. This is real.”

 

Viktor’s jaw tightened as he caught whiff of Yuuri’s frightened scent. Even if Viktor didn’t seem too bothered by it, the Omega’s fears were real and not just words. “Ok...ok. I’m sorry. You’re right.” How long though could Viktor be Yuuri’s secret? Would he be alright with that as long as they were together? Did Viktor really care?

 

How did Yuuri end up with this life? Would he ever be able to live without looking over his shoulder? Would he ever have peace?

 

That night, Viktor found himself holding Yuuri a little bit closer.

 

/*/

 

The short program went about as well as Viktor could have hoped. All his jumps were clean and he received good GOEs for all of his elements. The PCS score he received made him double take, but it wasn’t completely out of the norm for his first competition scores to be a little on the underwhelming side. No records were broken, that was for sure, but it did the job.

 

Viktor was exhausted from the day by the end of it. Even though he was safely in first there had been the press conference and all the interviews that had taken him away from Yuuri. Of course, he put on a smile and was friendly towards every reporter and fellow skaters, but Yuuri was always on his mind. By the time he finally reached their room he was ready to soak in the tub (preferably with Yuuri) and then go to bed (definitely with Yuuri).

 

He could hear Yuuri’s voice while he opened the door speaking in angry Japanese. Refraining from interrupting Viktor entered quietly, a watchful eye on Yuuri as he moved straight for the closet to store his skates and costume. Yuuri was tense and angry. Agitated, more so? Even Vikchan had sensed his master’s displeasure, taking to hiding in the bathroom. Well, this was a bummer. Hopefully, whatever it was didn’t ruin Yuuri’s mood for the rest of the night.

 

When Yuuri finally did hang up it was with several curses that even Viktor couldn’t miss all while slamming his phone down rather forcefully onto the desk. Viktor carefully cleared his throat. “Yuuri? Is everything alright?”

 

“I’m surrounded by fucking idiots,” Yuuri hissed, fingers rubbing irritably at his forehead.

 

Viktor could only imagine the sort of stress that came with being a Yakuza leader. Life or death stresses. “Why don’t we take a bath? Help us both relax.”

 

“Oh, of course, whatever the Alpha says,” Yuuri huffed. “Easy to just ignore life’s problems when you don’t have any as an Alpha, isn’t it?”

 

Wait, what? Ignoring the fact that Yuuri was once again speaking fluent Russian, why was Yuuri saying such things? “Yuuri, I don’t understand. Where is this coming from?”

 

Yuuri started to creep towards him, eyes that shade of red free from glasses that sent an undesirable shiver down Viktor’s spine. “Perfect Alpha. King of the world. Effortlessly landing yourself at the top of the scoreboard with a commanding lead.”

 

Viktor was speechless. Why was Yuuri talking to him like this? “I...I really don’t understand. Yuuri, I know you might be upset with work but I don’t think I’ve deserved this sort of talk?”

 

“Deserve,” Yuuri laughed. “That’s the problem with you Alphas. You think you deserve _everything_ . You even think you deserve _him._ ”

 

Suddenly, Viktor found himself on his back on the bed, Yuuri climbing on top of him and pressing on his chest. Their faces were close enough he could feel the Omega’s breath. Yuuri hummed, tracing a finger down the side of Viktor’s face before crushing their lips together. His tongue forced its way in and Viktor felt like his very soul was being sucked right through him.

 

Right as Viktor thought he might suffocate Yuuri pulled away. “This is what you want, right? This is all Omegas are good for, isn’t it?”

 

“No, that’s-,” Viktor’s protest was cut off by another kiss, Yuuri’s fingers reaching for the zipper of Viktor’s tracksuit and yanking it down.

 

Viktor’s mind couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. Oxygen was barely allowed in between Yuuri’s deep kisses while the Omega kept him pinned down as he was undressed. Was this some sort of weird roleplay that Yuuri was into? Why was he speaking flawless Russian again? What was going on? What - Ah! His thoughts were pulled from him as Yuuri took his length in hand.

 

“This must be why he puts up with you,” Yuuri mused, stroking Viktor with a painful pleasure that the Alpha couldn’t decide if he hated or absolutely loved. “Doesn’t take much to get you hard, does it? Never does for any Alpha, apparently. You’re supposed to be the stronger gender, yet an Omega can bring you to your knees within seconds.”

 

Any words were swallowed by Yuuri’s mouth again, the Omega sucking and even biting at the Alpha’s lips. Viktor’s brain was starting to become an incomprehensible fog. All he could register was pain and pleasure and the line between those two was becoming thinner and thinner. The next thing he knew he was being sheathed in wet delicious heat.

 

A loud cry finally hit the air as Viktor arched his back up off the bed, but he was slammed back down under Yuuri’s palm and fingers wrapped around his neck. “Now, now, _Vitya,”_ Yuuri purred, “You just lie back and let Omega do the work. That’s how it’s supposed to be, isn’t it?”

 

The grip around his throat started to restrict air to his lungs, but it was just loose enough that he could still breathe. Viktor didn’t understand it, but he felt himself grow harder, and fuck - he liked it. Yuuri was moving up and down like beautiful waves at the beach, his tattoos coming to life with the movements.

 

Finally, Yuuri released Viktor’s neck completely and focused entirely on his movements. Thick thighs flexed enticingly and was it just because Viktor was light headed or was Yuuri’s scent thicker? Sweeter? Far more intoxicating? _Addicting?_ And Jesus Christ where did Yuuri learn to suck him in and squeeze like that?!

 

Yuuri returned to kissing him with a fistful of hair in his fingers giving calculated tugs. A few yanks even had Viktor wincing, but just like with the choking he found it a turn on. If he wanted it to stop he could have told Yuuri to stop. Easily overpowered him if needed. But Viktor didn’t.

 

He didn’t want this to stop at all.

 

The Omega seemed to agree, several times edging Viktor just as he was about to cum. Yuuri would let the Alpha’s cock slip out and give it a hard squeeze just as he was about to knot. Maybe this was torture. Maybe this was hell. But then Yuuri finally let him knot inside and Viktor could never remember shooting so much load before.

 

So much so, that the fog in his head started to completely take over and his vision went black. Yuuri mumbled something in distant Russian, but sleep took control before he could make sense of any of it.

 

/*/

 

Viktor felt like he’d been run over by a bus, the bus had hit reverse, and hit him again. Just to make sure. Not only were his legs extremely sore - which was expected after the short program - but his lips felt chapped and his neck strangely felt like it had been attacked by a wild animal. What on earth had happened to him last night?

 

Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was what had happened to him last night.

 

Forcing his eyes open with a groan he felt around the bed for Yuuri, easily finding him next to him on the mattress. Yuuri was facing him with his eyes still closed and his body curled in on himself protectively. He looked innocent and nothing like the ferocious Omega that came at him last night.

 

A ringtone blasted through the room.

 

Cursing, Viktor flung the covers off and searched for his phone. It was Yakov. Of course it was Yakov because he was an hour late getting up for morning practice. Rejecting the call Viktor shot off a quick text to his coach and put the phone down. God, practice was going to suck.

 

Yuuri suddenly stirred, eyes blinking slowly as he started to stretch and come to.  “Doko…?” He looked up at Viktor in a daze, almost confused, and then he shot up. “Vitya! What happened to you?”

 

“Ah,” Viktor laughed as he rummaged around for his workout gear, “You did, my love.”

 

The Omega looked like he didn’t even know what to do with that information and then his face fell to one of despair. “Fuck. Oh my god, Vitya, I am so sorry.”

 

Viktor stopped, black leggings only pulled up on one leg. “Sorry? Why? I liked it, a lot. I just, ah, maybe wished you had told me you were into that sort of thing? I really didn’t know what was going on and you said some weird things. You don’t have to spout Alpha hate to dominate me in bed you know. I’ll gladly allow it.”

 

Yuuri started mumbling in Japanese, face in his hands. Something was obviously off about the whole situation, but Viktor didn’t have time to pry any further into it. Yakov was already going to murder him. “Can we talk about this tonight? I really have to go.”

 

Licking his lips Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

 

Finally dressed, Viktor leaned in for a quick kiss and gave Vikchan a pat. “See you tonight, ok?” Pocketing his phone he threw his bag over his shoulder and made a dash for it out the door. There were so many unanswered questions, but Viktor couldn’t worry about it now. He waved and greeted Kenjirou as he passed the young Omega on the way to the elevator and frantically pressed the button for the lobby.

 

Yakov was already at the rink with Georgi, so Viktor had to catch his own bus to the rink earning him several looks from other skaters who were going over in later sessions. He could only imagine what he looked like after last night. He’d searched for a turtleneck but apparently didn’t own one. Literally everyone would know what he was doing last night.

 

“You reek of Omega. Again,” Yakov wrinkled his nose and grunted unhappily as Viktor practically sprinted towards the edge of the ice. “Look at you. Bruised lips and hickeys like a newly presented teenager! I told you not to let that boy be a distraction, and yet here we are!”

 

Viktor hopped on his skates trying to balance as he removed his guards. “I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’m here. It won’t affect my skating.”

 

Yakov let out another grunt. “It already has.”

 

Stepping out onto the ice and away from his coach Viktor ran a tired hand through his bangs. He and Yuuri hadn’t had enough time to talk about what had happened the previous night. To be honest, Viktor still didn’t know what to think about it. He had liked it. Sort of. Part of it. It was strange.

 

“Oh, my, someone looks like they had a long night,” Chris cooed as he wiggled his eyebrows skating up to his friend. “Celebrating your win a little early? I could still beat you, you know, especially if Yuuri keeps you up at night.”

 

Viktor groaned, rubbing his face a little harder than he should have. “Last night was…weird.”

 

“Oh?” Chris perked up at that. “How so?”

 

How did he even begin to explain it? “Well, I mean, we had sex, but it was...strange. It wasn’t Yuuri. I think maybe he was trying to do some sort of roleplay, but we didn’t talk about it so I don’t really know?”

 

“Sounds kinky, why are you complaining?” Chris teased. “Did you talk this morning? Or do all the hickeys speak loud enough for you both?”

 

Viktor shook his head. “Ah, no. I had to run off to, well, here.”

 

“Ah,” Chris nodded in understanding. “I wouldn’t fret. Was the sex good?”

 

“Very,” Viktor confessed. Some of the best he’d ever had.

 

Chris gave him a pat on the back. “Then why are you so concerned? The sweet quiet ones are always the kinkiest.”

 

Viktor didn’t get a chance to respond as Yakov started to yell at him across the rink. Maybe Chris was right and last night was really nothing to worry about. Hopefully, in a few more hours, they’d be able to clear the air. Until then, he had to somehow concentrate on the ice beneath his feet and make sure it stayed there rather than beneath his ass.

 

Yuuri wasn’t at the hotel during Viktor’s mid-day break. Minami assured him he would be back in the evening, currently at lunch with the local Triad. Viktor didn’t like hearing that, mainly because he wanted to clear things between them and because he worried about Yuuri everytime he worked. Afternoon practice went better than the morning session, but even though he landed most of his jumps there was a clear distraction Yakov picked up on.

 

“You and I are going to have a very long talk about this after the competition,” Yakov said as he handed Viktor his guards. “Until then, figure it out.”

 

Viktor winced. Great. Now ontop of having to win gold for Yuuri he needed to win gold for Yakov so his coach wouldn’t insert himself too far up his ass. “Yes, yes. It’ll be fine.” He had almost a 15 point lead after the short program, and Viktor always knew how to put personal things aside out on the ice. Well, during the actual performance at least.

 

When he did return to the hotel that night and Yuuri was there,  Viktor didn’t know what to do. His body seemed to freeze up as he entered the room, unsure of what to say or how to act. What Yuuri was waiting for him? As Yuuri looked up, Viktor was able to relax a little. Soft brown eyes and unruly black hair greeted him.

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri smiled sweetly, and Viktor finally let his guard down. “How was practice?”

 

Sighing, Viktor tossed his skate bag off to the side and plopped onto the mattress, Vikchan jumping up to join him. “Tiring. Mentally more than physically, I think. Yakov isn’t too happy that I’ve been distracted.”

 

“By what?”

 

Yuuri turned his head and smiled. “You.”

 

Yuuri let out a small huff and blushed. After a pause, Yuuri closed the lid of his laptop and joined Viktor on the bed. “Vitya...about last night. I know you must have a lot of question, but first...are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I mean, not too seriously?”

 

“What? Of course not,” Viktor assured, placing a hand on Yuuri’s thigh. “I’m fine, other than a little hickey here and there, I was just surprised. You...said some strange things - hurtful things. I didn’t really understand what was going on. But, as the sex went on and I realized I really liked being completely dominated by you, I figured it was some sort of kink you simply didn’t warn me about.”

 

“I made a mistake by bringing Minami here,” Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. “This never would have happened if Seung-Gil were here.”

 

Viktor frowned. “What does Seung-Gil have to do with anything?”

 

Taking Viktor’s hand on his thigh Yuuri gave it a squeeze. “I’m so sorry for the things I said, Viktor. I had a really bad day and I took it out on you.”

 

“I’m assuming part of that bad day had to do with Alphas?” Viktor suggested, starting to understand now where Yuuri had been coming from the previous night.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Yuuri muttered apologetically. “I was especially angry that it took away from your moment. You were so beautiful out on the ice, Vitya, and then work happened and...I’m so sorry, really. I ruined everything.”

 

Wrapping an arm around Yuuri Viktor pulled him against his chest and kissed the top of his head. “You didn’t ruin anything, my Yuuri. I still got some great sex out of it. But, maybe, try talking to me instead of fucking me? Or at least, talk first then fuck?” Yuuri didn’t respond, but he pressed himself tighter against Viktor. He sort of felt better now, but there was still one thing that still bothered him. “Speaking of talking...Yuuri, I know you said you didn’t feel comfortable speaking Russian, but, you went on for probably a full hour speaking to me in Russian last night.”

 

Yuuri tensed and pulled away, brown eyes lowered and not meeting Viktor’s. “It’s...Ok. You’re right, you deserve an explanation, but can it wait until tomorrow? I know that what I have to say will be a worse distraction than I already am. I don’t want you to take it to the ice.”

 

Ok, well, now Viktor was going to take it to the ice anyway because what could be so bad an explanation Yuuri didn’t want to talk about it? Well, Yuuri didn’t seem to want to talk about anything related to his own past. Maybe it wasn’t that bad, but it still was going to worry him. “Alright. I guess if I’ve waited this long I can wait one more day.”

 

Although Yuuri nodded, he played with the hem of his shirt nervously. “Thanks. Room service?”  


That was Yuuri’s queue to move on from their conversation, and Viktor didn’t press it. “Ok. That sounds great.”

 

Tomorrow. He could wait.


End file.
